Platinum Keys
by Writing Pixie
Summary: Lucy was tired of feeling weak. She goes to a symposium with Yukino where she learns of Platinum Keys. What exactly were they? Both mages aim to find out what they are and possibly obtain them. Rated T because there may be some language. This will have some NaLu but it really is mostly an adventure story. Some Chinese Mythology involved. Many characters involved! After GMG
1. Chapter 1

**In order to immerse myself back into this story and continue it I am going through what has already been posted and reworking it. Mostly grammar but possibly a few slight story changes here and there also. If you don't see a date before the indicated chapter number then that means that I haven't gotten that far yet. (As of now I have fixed chapters 1-5 and hope to have them all posted this morning.)**

 **Updated 7/23/18**

Chapter 1

Lucy prided herself on always being a positive thinker. No one ever had to question her outlook on life in general because it was as plain as the nose on her face. It was when she compared herself to the other members of the guild that her positive outlook became slightly less bright. She couldn't help but feel that she fell a tad short in the magical department comparatively. She especially couldn't help but feel a tad dispirited when she compared herself to the other members of _Team Natsu_. It was rough when she had this visual comparison between their magic and hers on a near daily basis.

This onslaught of borderline depression is probably the reason that a few weeks ago an article she read in _Sorcerer's Weekly_ had called to her so much. It was about Celestial Magic specifically so of course she grew intrigued instantaneously.

 _Celestial Spirit Symposium_

 _Is Celestial Spirit Magic a dying holder magic? This question has popped up several times over the past few months. It wasn't that long ago that several churches were infiltrated and the protected Celestial Mages that resided there were found dead. It is rumored that the reason for the deaths was to break some kind of seal on a magical item. So now months after this seal was supposedly broken and tragedy struck those mages in question how many Celestial Spirit Mages are left in Fiore? (Please see the notation at the bottom of the page that mentions articles about specific Celestial Spirit Mages.)_

 _It's been rumored that the Magic Council has had several meetings to discuss the concerns about Celestial Spirit Magic possibly dying out. Unfortunately however no verifiable facts have been discovered to support the validity of this claim. Once such information presents itself the public will have access to the facts in question via this publication._

 _On the brighter side, a notification was found a few days ago in the mail about a Symposium that will be held for Celestial Key Merchants and Celestial Mages. Unfortunately it wasn't very detailed but what information it did state was looked over with a fine toothed comb. The symposium will have a panel for research and discussion about the magic itself. They will be attempting to answer the questions about the magic that many people have been worrying over for months._

 _Researcher Syneviar Ixarium (Sin-ev-ee-arr Icks-arr-ee-um) will be in attendance as a guest speaker._

There was a few more paragraphs in the article but truthfully to Lucy the rest was a blur. If Syneviar Ixarium would be in attendance then Lucy was determined to show up herself. He was a famous historian who had written numerous magic history tomes. Lucy happened to know for a fact Levy had copies of nearly every one. (There were a few copies that went out of print before the bluenette in question even knew her Fiorian alphabet.)

The unfortunate part about the trip was that she had to shell out ten thousand jewel just for the ticket to be able to attend (one seventh of what she paid in rent every month). That price regrettably didn't include the price of her train ticket to get to Clover Town, which was where the symposium was to be held. Nor, did the price include the jewel she would have to shell out for room and board. This research trip was definitely going to do a number on her money pouch. She would have to take several jobs afterward to make up for what she spent. Perhaps, she should do some solo jobs so she wouldn't have to worry about the destruction that her best friend, Natsu, constantly left behind.

Natsu had voiced that he didn't like that she was going to take a trip so far on her own. She was quick to set his mind at ease and reassure him that this wasn't the case. Luckily she wouldn't be attending the symposium alone as he had concluded. Yukino was just as excited about the symposium and was going to attend with her.

The two mages had noticed the article at roughly the same time. In fact, the minute they each had finished the article they both tried to reach each other through their telecommunication lacrimas. Both grew flustered when they couldn't get through due to the line being busy. Luckily, Yukino was a touch more patient than Lucy, who had thrown her lacrima on her bed in frustration. When it went off only a couple minutes later she quickly grabbed it. The girls had gabbed in excitement over the trip for hours. They both readily agreed that they must attend the symposium. Their conversation lasted well into the night punctuated with shrill trills of excitement. But mostly the two ended up discussing their planned schedules for the event.

So now she was waiting for Yukino's arrival to Fairy Tail. Lucy had invited Yukino to stay the night at her apartment and, then they would catch the train early in the morning together.

"Hey Luce, did you want to grab a job?" Her best friend made her jump when he came up behind her. His fangs were wrapped around a fire seasoned turkey thigh so it was a wonder she was able to understand him at all. His garbled phrasing had come out more like, "a woos, id oo wa oo gwab uh owb."

Lucy half scowled at Natsu. She was dually irritated with him, first for his manners, and secondly because she had already told him about her plans yet he couldn't have the decency to remember. But this was Natsu and she quickly forgave his shortcomings simply because his mind definitely worked differently than most. "Natsu, could you please remember to chew your food before talking?"

He swallowed a bite, wiped his chin with his bare hand, then grinned widely at Lucy. "Sorry, 'bout that. So, do want to grab a job? The rest of the team is busy but I figured maybe we could go on one just the two of us."

Lucy momentarily grew curious about where Happy would be this weekend but quickly shrugged it off. She wouldn't be able to go on the job anyways so the location of the exceed hardly mattered. "Natsu, tomorrow is the symposium I told you about. I can't just take off on a job right now. I just don't have that kind of time."

Natsu made a strange gruff sound of annoyance before he openly admitted his own mistake. "I totally forgot. Wait, how long are you gonna be gone again?"

"It lasts through the weekend. I'll be back on Monday." She responded. She only briefly paused before realizing she should leave the pink haired dragon slayer a warning regarding her living space. "Oh, and you better not make a mess of my apartment while I'm gone." She sighed for only a moment before continuing. "I give up on telling you not to invade my personal space but I do ask that you clean up any messes you make!"

Natsu felt a curious thump in his chest at her thoughtfulness. But when he went to touch his chest and listen more closely things seemed perfectly normal. So he just shrugged off the odd occurence and smirked at Lucy. He didn't bother voicing how he wouldn't make any promises if her apartment was completely trashed when she wasn't in attendance. That went without saying.

Lucy arched an eyebrow at his smirk, and was about to ask what he was plotting when the guild doors were thrust open. It only took a moment for her to register the familiar figure that walked through the doors. She immediately hopped off her bar stool as a tendril of excitement began to course through her veins. She smiled at Yukino, and the two celestial mages hugged each other in greeting.

Once the two were done embracing Natsu slung his arm across Lucy's shoulders. "Your train leaves tomorrow, right Luce? So what are your plans for tonight?"

Lucy physically pulled out of his half embrace. She escorted Yukino back to the bar where she had left her purse. "Boy you sure seem to be a nosy one today. Not that it is any of your business, Natsu, but Yukino is going to be sleeping over at my place so we can catch the train in the morning. We don't really plan on doing much of anything other than relaxing and getting a good night's sleep."

"Aw, that's no fun. You should totally have a sleepover. You should invite a bunch of us girls!" Mirajane interrupted. There was a mumbled slurred agreement from the card mage at the end of the bar.

Because of the Takeover Mage/Barkeep's interruption it was obvious to Lucy that she had been eavesdropping on the conversation since Yukino and herself walked over and seated themselves at the bar. Lucy didn't really mind it though seeing as she wasn't discussing some epic secret. "Mira, while I am not against the idea of a sleepover in general. Tonight just isn't the night for it. Our train leaves at six in the morning."

"Wow! Forget I asked. I didn't even realize trains disembarked from the station that early in the morning!" Mirajane did not relish the idea of waking up that early and sympathized with the two celestial mages.

"I'm surprised the two of you didn't get a train ride for tonight instead of tomorrow." Tact was something the fire dragon slayer definitely lacked. (Sometimes it was hard to remember that he had any at all.)

"Natsu, I don't have the jewel for that! The ticket for the symposium was not cheap. I can't simply shell out more for an extra night in the motel room!" Perhaps, she should be more patient with Natsu. He was easily excitable and prone to reacting first and thinking second or last depending upon the subject at hand. If food was on the table was he even capable of involved thought process? Speaking of, isn't that the tenth plate of food he consumed since she sat down? Wait. Why was she surprised by this?

"You could always just sleep under the stars like Happy and I do when we go on a job by ourselves." Natsu also nearly interjected that if she didn't spend so much jewel on her collection of fancy frilly panties that she wouldn't have as many issues affording her rent. But he stopped himself before uttering the words. He really wasn't in the mood to be Lucy kicked right now. He actually surprised himself that he was able to think before reacting.

Lucy glared at him for his statement before replying a gruff. "No thanks."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised the tickets cost so much. I think the person putting this together worried that not many people from Fiore would even attend." Yukino stated pragmatically.

"Do you think it's possible that mages from the other countries of Earthland could be attending?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Honestly, I kind of hope so. I mean right now I don't know of any celestial mages other than the two of us." Yukino replied.

"Really? Only the two of you? Are you sure about that? What happened to the others?" So...apparently Natsu's new ability where he was stopping to think before reacting was only a passing phase.

Lucy would rather not think about all the deaths that happened during the ordeal with the _Infinity Clock_ so, for the moment at least, she chooses to ignore the idea of giving him a detailed report on what happened to many of the celestial mages. "I guess we could almost list Angel also but she isn't exactly a celestial spirit mage anymore." Once she thought of Angel though she momentarily had grown worried of possibly seeing the former member of the Oracion Seis, but the likelihood that she might show up seemed slim to none.

"Oh, oh yeah." Lucy wasn't sure Natsu was quickly agreeing because he remembered Angel himself or, if he had actually just remembered what happened with the _Infinity Clock_ himself and felt guilty about forgetting. He averted his eyes from Lucy which made it hard to tell which he was truly responding to.

Yukino arched an eyebrow confused by Natsu's mental lapse. "Honestly, I have been curious to know of the possibility of other keys in existence. Wouldn't it be interesting to learn that there were keys out there that the people of Fiore weren't aware of just because they lay past our countries' borders?"

"I have to say that thought never even occurred to me." _Why hadn't I considered that before?_ Lucy shrugged. "Perhaps that will be one of the things a panel member brings up at the symposium."

Natsu let out an inhuman belch and pushed his twentieth empty plate away. He fist bumped the air when he heard a veiled 'manly' coming from the _Thunder Legion's_ table. Elfman had been spending a lot of time with Evergreen lately. _What's up with that?_ He momentarily wondered to himself before completely switching gears and focusing back on the conversation at hand. "Wouldn't that grandpa spirit of yours already know if there were more keys out there?"

"I never considered that honestly. Let's find out." Lucy took a moment to register mentally that Natsu had came up with a rather clever idea. Then she grabbed her keys from her pouch and went through the motions of summoning Crux. "Open gate of the southern cross!"

The elder spirit appeared before them seated in the air, the way he typically does, with his knees bent and his ankles crossed over one another. "Greetings Miss Lucy. What can I assist you with today?"

Both of the Celestial Mages animatedly started chattering about all the information they were curious about. They told him about the symposium and how both of them were so excited about the prospect of attending. They gushed about how both of them were thrilled that Syneviar Ixarium would be attending. They asked about the other countries and possible keys that might exist there. It was a miracle that the elderly cross spirit didn't fall asleep like he was prone to at the drop of a hat with how unfocused the two girls were being.

"So, you were intending to ask me to search about other celestial spirit magic that might exist outside of Fiore?" He finally was able to ask when the two had to take a breath.

Both of the girls blushed slightly when they realized they had completely missed the point of calling out her spirit and were utilizing Lucy's magic reserve unnecessarily. (Not that the silver keys consumed much power.) They both quickly verbalized that this was exactly why they had called him out.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any information on celestial magic outside of Fiore. I wish I could be more helpful. However, I do promise you that if I discover anything new to report I will do so forthwith." He frowned at the two mages. Lucy could tell that he was definitely troubled by the fact that he wasn't able to provide a decent answer for them.

She was about to console him when she was interrupted by her over enthusiastic partner. "Wow, that's the most I have ever heard the old geezer talk!"

Definitely a true statement of fact but just before Natsu finished his statement the spirit had promptly fell asleep. Lucy only paused for a moment to shrug her shoulders indifferently and then went through the quick wrist movements to close his gate.

Lucy was nearly bowled over by a pint sized blur of blue. "Oh my gosh, Lu, is it true?"

Lucy looked downward to confirm that it was indeed her female bestie, Levy, that nearly knocked her over. "Is what true, Levy?"

"You are going to be meeting Syneviar Ixarium this weekend?" Levy's hazel eyes seemed to dance with fangirl-like enthusiasm.

"Oh, yeah. I don't know why I didn't think to invite you to this symposium. I guess I got blindsided by the fact that it was specifically about Celestial Magic." The blonde grew immediately worried that her friend would feel left out.

The bluenette saw the crestfallen look appear on her friend's face and was quick to reassure her. "Oh, no Lu don't worry about that. I have a big job I'm going on this weekend anyways." The pint sized mage in a practically timid move bent her knees slightly and curved her shoulders forward so her body somewhat curled inwardly on itself and clapped her hands together pleading in a prayer-like fashion. Her hazel eyes wide and gleaming desperately. "I was curious if you could do be a favor?"

It probably took a moment for Lucy to fully process the gravity of the girl's off the chart cuteness in that moment before she mentally caught up with what she had actually said. "Sure, what is it?" Honestly for her bestie she would nearly do anything. Nearly.

Levy held out a book that looked like it was heavier than her. "Could you get him to sign this rare first edition copy of _Magical Earthland Bestiary_?"

"Um, sure I'll try." When Levy handed Lucy the book Lucy nearly fell over from the dispersal of weight that was transferred to her hands. "Geez, Levy, how do you even lift this book?"

The petite girl shrugged her shoulders. "Some people lift weights to work out. I lift magical history books and tomes." She flexed a creamy toned bicep to illustrate her point.

Some distance behind them a ragged choking cough came from a dark corner of the guild. The tall dark haired dragon slayer cleared his throat but continued to cast his vision where it had strayed. His exceed eyed him curiously before smirking at where his red eyes had trailed off to.

The rest of the afternoon passed along without much incident. Gray wasn't around so Natsu wasn't fighting him. He did try to pick fights with some of the others but they weren't quite as easily riled up as Gray would have been, which of course took a lot of the fun out of it.

Once the two Celestial Spirit Mages got hungry themselves they ordered something simple from Mirajane and moved to a nearby table so they could sit across from each other. The two talked mildly over what they expected the weekend might bring. They discussed what silver keys they hoped to see there and possibly obtain. They speculated over who else might be on the panel for information. But both soon realized that they weren't learning anything new from one another. If anything they were making themselves more anxious for tomorrow to arrive already. So once the two girls finished their meals they decided it was time to call it a night and headed back to Lucy's apartment on Strawberry Street to attempt to calm down, watch a movie or two, and then turn in for the night so they could wake up bright eyed and bushy-tailed the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update 7/23/18**

 **I took a little bit of liberties with the Fairy Tail lore here. But I tried to make it still fit seamlessly regardless. I hope you all like it.**

Chapter 2

Even through her bleary, sleep riddled eyesight Lucy noticed her mistake. The train in front of her was vastly different than the one she would normally take. The engine car before her was a beautiful polished sleek chrome color and looked decades younger than the one she was used to. She arched an eyebrow at it then looked down at the words imprinted on her ticket. She had to squint a bit since her eyes weren't ready to focus yet that early in the morning. "Business Line?" She read questioningly.

"Did you not realized you purchased 'business line' tickets, Lucy?" Yukino asked behind her.

"No, I...what does that mean exactly?"

Yukino smiled, immediately pleased that she could impart some wisdom to her friend. "This particular train always runs earlier than the normal train. It's intended purpose is to arrive at its destinations rapidly. I didn't bring it up because I thought you bought these tickets on purpose. I figured you wanted to get there before the symposium would start."

Lucy shook her head. "I looked at the schedule and the first event I was concerned about doesn't happen until tomorrow. I figured today would just be a day to shop around first. I mean I thought we would check out the shop stands and hopefully find some rare keys maybe." She looked at the train again. "So how does it work?"

"Oh well, it's a magical vehicle unlike the coal engines of the normal trains. It has two standard SE-plugs installed in the engine car. The conductors of this train are all mages." Lucy briefly remember the time Erza had drove them around in the magical vehicle she had borrowed. It was quite fast for a mode of transportation so she had a slight inkling of what to expect from this train. There was no way she would be able to ride this particular train with Natsu though. She didn't want to imagine how sick this train would make him. It was just too early to envision his green butt face right now. Then something slowly trickled into Lucy's mind about the power of the train. "But, wait that would drain a lot of energy wouldn't it? I mean with even two conductors that still would be difficult to maintain I would think." They both began to board the train and find a place to sit.

"Yes, you're right. They resolve this issue by switching out conductors at every stop. That's most of the reason for the elevated price." Once they sat down both eyed the seat belts in confusion before getting comfortable. "I only know all this because a couple of the guys from Sabertooth took a job as substitute train conductors."

"Oh man, I could have saved jewel had I bought a normal ticket." Lucy whimpered.

"Yes, but a normal trip to Clover Town would probably take close to seven hours. I'd imagine this trip would take probably half that, maybe even a little less."

"Wow, that's impressive." No sooner the words were out of Lucy's mouth then the train began to slowly lurch forward. Lucy frowned at the slowness in the beginning. But it rapidly changed pace in the blink of an eye and the girls had to cling tightly to the edges of their seats to not fall out of them. "I guess there was a reason for these seat belts after all." They both began to quickly regret not taking the seat belts into further consideration before the train began moving.

"I guess all we can do at the moment is hold on tight and fix our seat belt dilemma at the next stop." Yukino proposed. It soon became apparent just how difficult a chore that would be with how they were sitting precariously in the wooden seats, and how their fingers were tightly gripping the sides. It began to quickly become quite uncomfortable and exhausting. If it weren't for the rapid moving vehicle surrounding them the two might have passed out from the weariness overcoming their bodies. It was never easy to deal with two types of debilitating exhaustion at once, and the two were both dealing with the physical and lethargic types at the moment. The two would soon find out that they had to sit this way for a total of thirty minutes before they arrived at the station in Onibus.

Of course despite the fast moving scenery outside their shared window those thirty minutes went by at a snail's pace. But once the train began to noticeably slow down the two quickly regained their composure and latched together the metal closure to securely fasten their seat belts. "If I ever take a business line like this again I will definitely remember to fasten my seat belt. Not that I think I will have the opportunity with Natsu's motion sickness."

"Oh, gosh, imagine dealing with two motion sick dragon slayers. I'm constantly going on jobs with Rogue and Sting, and most of the time I get outvoted and we travel by foot. But when we have to use some mode of transportation it is such a nightmare."

"Eww, yeah spare me the details on that one please. I have enough trouble dealing with one."

"Didn't I hear that Wendy can cure their motion sickness though?" Yukino asked curiously.

"Mm, yes but Natsu seems to have developed some kind of resistance to it. If it works at all the time frame is really short. If Erza is with us she just usually will knock him out. Somehow his head always ends up in my lap no matter if Erza is with us or not." She wasn't really sure why she brought up the thing about Natsu laying in her lap and would have regretted it if she were in mixed company.

Yukino blushed at the visual. "Er, but isn't that kind of uncomfortable for you?"

Lucy shrugged her shoulders as the train began to move again. "I never really liked it in the beginning, but honestly it's a lot easier than dealing with his head out the window and his butt in my face." _At least I can cover up the way my mouth decided to run away from me._

Yukino covered her mouth coyly as she began to giggle at the mental representation her mind concocted.

"So, I have been meaning to ask you how you were doing in Sabretooth since Sting became the new Guild Master."

"Oh gosh, it's a lot better atmosphere that's for certain. He has adapted to the idea of guilds being a family like Natsu was spouting off about the day he came to the guild to defend me. I..I honestly wish I had been there to see that particular moment."

"Yeah, Natsu may be an idiot most times but he has strong convictions and protects those he views as his friends fiercely."

"I think the protection thing is a dragon trait. Rogue and Sting are quite the same way. They take the front line in fights before I even know one has begun. Then once I summon one of my spirits one of the two is always by side to keep my body from coming to physical harm. The Grand Magic Games was one of the few times I have fought on my own honestly. Sting was quite adamant that I shouldn't participate at all. But I wanted to show to everyone in the guild how strong I could be."

"I know exactly what you mean. I always feel like my magic is sub par compared to the other members of my team.

"I mean first there's Erza. She is an S-Class Equip Mage whose ability seems to have no bounds. Taking on all 100 of those monsters in that challenge wasn't even necessary. But she did it because she wanted to show to all the viewers in the stands that Fairy Tail was still the number one guild. That particular challenge is probably what made the fans in the stands turn favor towards us.

"Then you have Gray. Gray has gained the ability to think on multiple levels when he fights and learn his opponent's disadvantages. Once he does he tries to turn the table on his opponent by striking out against those disadvantages. Take his fight with Rufus for example. Gray realized that Rufus could only use his Memory Make magic so fast. So Gray began casting his spells to the point it confused Rufus. That's how he took him out. I have been training to utilize a way to think like that. But Gray makes it look easy.

"Of course I can't forget Natsu. You would think that the way that Natsu rushes into things without thinking would be a detriment. I won't lie most of the time it is. But there are several moments where that quick reaction time has saved several of us. I will never completely forgive Flare for trying to hurt Asuka. I know she was just following Ivan's orders. But hurting a defenseless little girl is the lowest of the low. Luckily Natsu's enhanced hearing caught how I whispered her name in shock and he was able to save her. I just wish that all had went down sooner rather than later so the fight would have ended differently."

Being able to share these self doubts and worries with another Celestial Mage was helping Lucy heal a part of her self esteem she wasn't completely aware was damaged. She still was determined to learn something relevant about her magic at this symposium that could strengthen her magic to make her an invaluable member to her team.

About an hour after leaving the Onibus station and making another stop at the Kunugi station the train began to make its approach to the Oshibana station. Lucy began to be infiltrated with memories. She remembered Eisenwald's attack and the threat of the Erigor's utilization of Lullaby. That was definitely the first demanding magical battle she had been in. But it was mostly Natsu, Gray, and Erza that had done the work in that battle. She sighed as she once again in a way felt mentally defeated.

Lucy looked at the train station once more after it began moving again. _I guess there are some good memories here though too. I mean this is where Happy gave me Virgo's key._

The trip from Oshibana to Clover Town was probably the most difficult part of the journey. The train was navigating the curves and sloping through the mountains at such a speed that it nearly had Lucy feeling sick to her stomach. It was also the lengthiest part of their journey as there was more actual land to cover. Unlike the other jogs on their journey this remaining chunk, from Oshibana to Clover Town, took an hour long to traverse.

Once the train arrived in Clover town Lucy and Yukino trudged off it on heavy, slightly unsteady feet. "Now I think I may know how the dragon slayers feel dealing with motion sickness all the time." Yukino muttered. Lucy silently agreed but she would never share this piece of information with Natsu. Mentally saying his name in her mind just then had her worrying over the state of her apartment and silently cursing his name. She would probably come home to her kitchen being burnt, her living room a pigsty of a mess, and more than likely a set of pink locks peeking out from under the comforter on her bed.

Yukino placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder as she noticed her whole body went stiff. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Lucy shrugged off the tension that infiltrated her joints and quickly smiled at Yukino. "Sorry I was mentally worrying over the shambles I am more than likely to find my apartment in when I get home."

"Mm. Yeah I can imagine. Fire is a pretty destructive magic all on it's own. From the stories you have told me of Natsu's childish behavior I have to imagine his magic in particular has to be at least twice as destructive."

"Try more like ten times as destructive." Lucy sighed. "I really shouldn't be worrying about him right now though…" All she was doing right now was borrowing trouble, and there was really no point to letting it bother her. She took a deep breath and let it out, determined to put those worries behind her. She turned and smiled at Yukino. "Let's go find our hotel."

It wasn't hard to find where they would be residing over the weekend. Clover Town was small because of its location nestled in the mountains. But the streets were a lot busier than normal due to the numerous merchants stands set up. Some indeed were magic shop merchants which both the two Celestial Mages anticipated. What they were surprised to discover was that there were weapons, armor, clothing, and jewelry merchant stands set up also. There were also a few food vendor stalls that all smelled heavenly in their own way. "Let's get settled in quickly. I'm starving, and I really don't want to pass up on any deals these stands might have." Lucy planned on trying to bargain for the lowest prices possible for her purchases. But there was a cornerstone in her mind that was encouraging her to splurge. If she wanted something badly enough she shouldn't leave Clover Town without it, regardless of the price tag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated 7/23/18**

Chapter 3

Luckily the two celestial mages were able to put their luggage in their room, even though it hadn't been properly cleaned yet. The two mages just turned on the charm and the hotel manager was putty in their hands. Well, at least in that regard. He didn't budge at all when it came to the two mages (Lucy mostly) trying to get their room price lower via their feminine flirtations.

Now the girls were outside the hotel and casting their eyes over the street of the small town. There were temporary stands here there and everywhere set up for the occasion where merchants were eager to peddle their wares to would be consumers. However it was somewhat fortunate that there weren't many shoppers strolling up and down the sidewalks as of yet due to the early hour, perhaps the two of them would have first crack at the hard to come by commodities.

The two were both a bit hungry but the sites before them had that hunger dissipating in the span of a heartbeat. Their stomachs stopped growling and the previous concern to eat was simply forgotten as hearts danced merrily in their eyes while taking in the wares.

The first stand they came to was a book merchant. Lucy couldn't figure out just how the vendor had managed to fit so many books in such a small space. There seemed to be nearly a thousand books here. Every one she picked up seemed to have some tie into celestial magic too. She was hesitant to purchase any of them however after seeing the marked up value on the spine of the current book she was holding. Plus, none of these books were penned by Syneviar Ixarium. She probably would have snatched any of his books up in a heartbeat regardless of price. Before she leaves she asks the gentleman if he planned to have his stand up all weekend. When he confirms he will she smiles at him and nonchalantly grabs a business card that has the name of the store he is based out of and its address. She only glances at it though, not really reading the words in metallic print on the stiff rectangle before she tucks it away in her purse and continues onward.

The second shop they arrive at is a jewelry shop. Some of the wares seem to be emanating some magic charm. But most of them were simply beautiful pieces of female ornamentation. Again the prices were outrageous, and Yukino quickly decided that even though there were several pieces she admired she didn't need anything. But Lucy found a couple of pendants she couldn't help but purchase. They were nearly identical with the only exception being an additional charm. Both of the keys were ornamental keys with a slight magical aura to them which she quickly discarded as a charm to increase the likelihood of sale. One had an additional heart charm hanging from the chain, and the other had a star hanging from it.

The two mages walked a few feet from the stand before Lucy turned and looked at her companion. She smiled at Yukino and handed her the one with the star. "This one is for you."

"Oh my goodness! I didn't even see these! But, Lucy, you didn't have to buy me anything." Yukino had nearly been frightened by the markup value at that location. If she had seen these particular pendants she might have changed her mind and purchased one for herself.

"Honestly, these were pretty cheap comparatively. When I saw them I just had to buy them. Trust me I know I didn't have to. I simply wanted to. Sometimes, I wonder if you know how much I truly value our friendship." She shrugged her shoulders as she took in her friend's hesitancy. "Just consider this a birthday present and Christmas present rolled into one. Oh my goodness, I don't even know when your birthday is!"

The other celestial mage quickly reassures Lucy. "Don't worry you didn't miss it or anything. It's in the winter. My birth came with the first snowfall of the year x773. My birthday is November 30th. But since I am sharing, when is yours?"

"I was born on a day that the sakura were in bloom. April 13th, x767." She frowned after mentioning the year. "It sounds so weird admitting how much older I technically am compared to you."

"Yes, well that whole thing with Tenrou Island was definitely an odd event."

Lucy nodded. She grimaced as she looked at more of the merchant stands. "From as far as the eye can see seem to be magic merchants. It's going to take forever to go through them all."

"How about we limit the number we visit before finding a stand or restaurant we can get something to eat at. I realize we have been able to stave off the hunger for now, but I am beginning to feel it starting to make its presence known again." Lucy found it funny how Yukino addressed hunger as if it were a beast you would have to either conquer or relinquish power to.

"Sometimes, I am amazed by how you articulate your points."

"Well, there's no point to make a fuss about it really. I mean we will be taking care of our hunger in due time.."

"Well, Natsu is definitely not as patient or eloquent. In fact he becomes quite whiny when he's hungry. Which is of course every thirty minutes." Lucy wondered for a second how she was able to deal with an overgrown whiny child all the time. But then she felt a tad guilty for thinking that. He was her best friend after all and even thinking like that was unfair of her.

"Let's stick to three vendors for now then find some food."

"Sounds like a plan." It was odd. Usually Lucy was the more confident one. But somehow today Yukino was more relaxed within this setting. Perhaps it was the subject matter itself that put the other so at ease.

The first stand they stopped at Lucy felt exceptionally lucky as her eyes landed directly on a silver key in the glass case the vendor had set up for the higher end items. The symbol was the one for Centaurus, and she frowned as she considered the key carefully. _If he was a Centaur then he would probably be like Sagittarius, and if that were the case it hardly seems fair to be included in my own collection._ The other mage's attention had been drawn by something else so she quickly called her over. "Yukino, look at this!"

"Oh yes!" She paused with a hesitant frown appearing on her face. "Oh, but Lucy you saw it first."

"No, no. It is Centaurus, probably another archer like my own Sagittarius. I say you should buy it."

It took a bit more coercing but eventually Yukino caved in and purchased the key. The look of excitement that lit up her face was definitely one to behold.

The next two vendors they stopped by didn't even have a glass case like the first. The items that were being sold were gimmicky novelties that they could honestly find anywhere. Once outside of earshot they both grimaced at the two stands they just wasted time at. "I don't understand why those two merchants are even here." Yukino stated in annoyed astonishment.

"They think they can make a quick jewel or two. Honestly I think it's gonna bite them in the butt financially. I bet they had to rent out the space from those who orchestrated the event. This is going to probably put them in the red for awhile."

"Ugh, economics..."

"Yeah, I hate it too. Let's figure out what we want food wise."

"Hm, we can either go find a restaurant, as we previously considered. Or I think I smell food stands that direction." She pointed the direction they had yet to travel.

Lucy shook her head at that idea. "Honestly, I don't want to go further that direction until we are ready to window shop some more. So let's go back the way we came. I think there was a cute cafe near that book vendor we stopped at."

The walk wasn't a long one since they were only a block and a half from where they had first started. But who they found heading toward said book stand surprised them both.

"Princess Hisui, what are you doing here?" Yukino quickly asked.

Lucy was curious also. _Why would the princess be in such a small town to attend an event like this?_ Lucy quickly noted that Arcadios was only a few steps behind the princess.

"You two didn't know?" She paused for a second to watch both mages stare at her blankly and shake their heads. "I'm a celestial mage like yourself. I just don't often practice my magic as much as research the history of it, and discover the vast array of what it's capable of." They both were shocked to discover this. But it didn't take long for Lucy to quickly realize that it was her extensive background knowledge that provided her the information about the eclipse gate. "I'm on the first panel that will be speaking tomorrow. I hope you two attend." How could they not? They both immediately became more curious about the green haired princess in front of them. "Oh come with me for a second." The princess lead them over to the book stand.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" The clerk was immediately exceptionally nervous. His hands were shaking like crazy. It was rather amazing that he was able to keep his voice steady at all.

"Firstly, I want a good selection of books about celestial magic. I don't want any of the ones you know are just here to clutter your tables. Then, I want an additional copy of each." She paused for just a moment. "Honestly, I would like a third copy if you can manage it but I realize that is highly unlikely. Also, I don't want to pay more than market value for them."

"For that many purchases I will happily give you a discount even, princess." Lucy wasn't sure if he was doing this because of the amount she was purchasing or that she was a princess. Then what the princess demanded registered in her head. She was buying books for the three of them.

There weren't actually many books at all that the merchant deemed really worthy. It looked like six titles total. Only two of those did he have three copies of. "I would have rather given you both your own copies but I knew going into this it was a long shot."

"This is very generous but you truly didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. I need to make sure the strongest celestial mages of Fiore are able to move forward in their magic. Oh and don't you dare say that you two aren't the strongest. You are the only two who have gold keys. That fact alone puts you several levels above the rest. But also you both have the kind of hearts that deserve to have the magic of the gold keys at your sides."

The three of them went to have lunch together at the cafe, well four really but Arcadios wouldn't sit he just hovered and watched over the princess' shoulder. "I must stay vigilant at your side while you are in public, Princess." He explained when she indicated the free seat with a friendly nod.

The three laughed and smiled. They gossiped together about silly things. Mutually they all agreed to table the conversation of celestial magic for now and simply enjoy their luncheon together. Once the random topics dwindled down and the mages became full they went back out to the busy street and continued shopping together.

oOo

It was several hours later as the day turned to night before Yukino and Lucy fell on their beds. "I really feel bad that we didn't find a key also for you."

Lucy shrugged. "Honestly it was a long shot any way you look at it. But hopefully those books will turn out something good. I only wish I had brought my pair of gale-force reading glasses with me."

"I wish I had a pair to begin with. It must be nice to read that fast and learn so much so quickly. Perhaps we should each look at one of the books and see if we learn anything interesting."

"Hm, I do like that idea." Lucy hopped up from her bed and bounced for a moment or two on the balls of her feet as if she couldn't settle the quiver of excitement that traced up her spine. "But first I say you make the contract with your Centaurus."

Yukino quickly agreed and called forth her spirit. Both were a bit surprised with what appeared before them. Instead of a male as they both initially believed they were greeted with a female. She did have a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to her back, as they expected. But, she also wasn't in a horse costume like Sagittarius. She was truly half female half horse. "Oh I so hoped it would be one of you. My father tells me stories about you, Lucy."

"Father? Wait, is Sagittarius your father?"

"Yes, he is the father to all the Centaurus spirits."

Lucy's eyes bulged out of her head. "Just how many of you are there?" Her mind worried over the number of 'little dog' spirits she saw in the celestial realm.

She just giggled. "I see that look on your face. Trust me not as many as you might think. There are only 12 of us altogether. Well thirteen if you count my mom. She was the reason he began dressing like a horse to begin with."

Yukino smiled at her. "What would you like to be called?"

"I get to pick?"

Yukino nodded first then half frowned. "Do you already have a name? I mean there has to be a way you distinguish yourselves from one another in the celestial realm."

"Oh yes, all spirits are given names. As you know all silver keys spirits tend to be named something their key holder wishes to call them. We then also adapt that name that our key holder has given to us in the celestial realm. My given name is Eirarhona. My family and friends just call me Rhona."

"Rhona, it is then."

"I get to keep my name?" Rhona wasn't able to veil the happiness in her eyes.

"Of course, like Lucy I much rather have a friendly relationship with my spirits than an ownership."

The two talked with each other over their schedule while Lucy picked up one of the first books that Princess Hisui had helped them procure. She was reading something about Moon and Sun spells as Yukino wrapped up her conversation and sent Rhona back. "Anything interesting?"

"Mm, quite. This is about two spiritual entities that harvest their magic by the sun or moon. Celestial mages have been known to be able to channel their magic but only if one of the two spirits sees something in the mage. The text doesn't define what that _something_ might be so I'm assuming that particular fact is unknown. It does also state that a single mage will not have the ability to channel both entities in magic ever. The way a mage might discover if they can harness such a power from either of the two entities is by meditating beneath the light of the moon or sun."

Yukino looked out at the bright orb in the sky. It was currently a full moon. "I say we try the moon meditation right now" She pulled Lucy from her bed, and the two walked to a park they had strolled by on their way to their motel. They were able to find a perfect cleared patch of grass that was serene, comfortable, and where the view of the moon was unobstructed by park vegetation and architecture. They both began to meditate and focus on the magic that ran through their body. It took about a half an hour before Yukino made a startled triumphant squeal.

"What is it?" Lucy immediately asked but she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

Yukino smiled brightly. "She came to me. Her name is Luna and her body was silver and ethereal. I wish you could have seen her. But she stated she doesn't show herself on this realm of existence in physical form. Her spells are affected by the phase of the moon. She said it was too early to call on her now. That I would have to learn her spells and grow before being able to use her. But oh my gosh I'm so excited."

Lucy shared her friends excitement but couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed. Perhaps in the morning if the sun was shining she could try to meditate again, only this time hoping to contact the sun spirit."


	4. Chapter 4

**Updated 7/23/18**

Chapter 4

Natsu was bored. There was no use denying it. The tell tale signs were all there. He stayed seated at the barstool alone, save for Cana who was too preoccupied with her alcohol to notice. He cupped his chin with the palm of his hand and rhythmically kept tap, tap, tapping his fingers on the smooth wooden top of the bar. Every time the door opened to the guild hall he would turn around half heartedly and sigh when it wasn't someone worth challenging to a fight.

Mirajane noticed his expression and came over to attempt to cheer him up. She hated to see any of her guildmates looking so down in the dumps. She smiled at him and poked the rounded curve of his sculpted bicep. "Are you hungry, Natsu?"

His face brightened for a moment. "Yeah, of course I am. Can I get some fire chicken?"

"But, of course Natsu." She softly hummed under her breath while she quickly put together his meal. Once she placed the plate in front of him she asked, "Can I ask what's on your mind?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm mostly just bored. I mean everyone worth fighting right now is on a job. Happy is visiting the exceeds with Carla and Pantherlily." He frowned as he looked around the guildhall. "It's really dull in here today!"

"Grab a drink! That will liven things up!" Cana enthused from her own barstool.

For some reason Mira wasn't completely convinced that it was boredom he was feeling. Sure she did believe that he wanted to get in a fight to kill off some energy. But he seemed a lot more than simply bored. "Are you sure there isn't something else bothering you, Natsu?" While she was thoughtfully considering what was preoccupying him he had made a mad dive for his plate.

"Ike ut," He replied with his mouth full of food. Mira translated his garbled speech to be, "Like what?"

"I don't know you just seem more than bored. You seem distant. Is it maybe girl troubles?"

"uh in o wirl wubble?"

Sometimes translating Natsu's speech that was distorted with his mouth full of food was even too much for Mira to handle. "Why don't you finish that bite and ask me again."

Natsu wiped at his chin and belched loudly then thumped his chest with his fist. Too bad Elfman wasn't even here to utter an enthused 'manly' this time. "I said, what kind of girl troubles?"

"Oh I don't know." Mira lifted her hand wide in confusion for a moment as she tried to grasp what she was referring to. "I guess maybe something as simple as having trouble admitting your feelings to a girl you like."

"I like lots of girls though, Mira. I like you." He showed Mira his sharp fangs in a wide smile.

"Oh dear," Mira blushed prettily for a second. She liked someone else of course but Natsu was handsome, and him admitting he liked her, even in a platonic way, was still flattering. "I'm not sure you understood my question. I meant a girl you like romantically. That you want to spend time with all the time. Is there a girl that makes you feel all weird and gooey inside? Someone who makes your heart seem to stutter or ache when she will give you a certain look, or praise you."

"Erza makes my insides quiver." He physically began to shake as he mentally pulled up one of Titania's more intimidating expressions.

"Yes, but I am pretty sure that is out of fear, Natsu." Mira shook her head. Was this conversation just simply hopeless?

"Oh, oh yeah." Natsu realized that a lot of the things Mira described he felt around Lucy. But didn't that make as much sense as his fear of Erza? She was his best friend so he would automatically feel something more around her, right?

Mira sighed. "Sorry, perhaps this just isn't the time for this conversation. I just thought that you at the very least looked lonely to me. I guess at the most I was worried you had your heart broken."

"Oh, I guess I am kind of lonely. I mean I'm the only member of Team Natsu here right now. Gray and Erza are off on a job that Gramps assigned them to. I already told you were Happy is. Then Lucy is off on that Celestial Magic meeting thing." Natsu waved his hand around manically as he tried to explain the last. Lucy had tried to explain what the thing was but he was eating at the time and his attention had been absorbed more by his food.

Mirajane got a twinkle in her eye. Perhaps she was reading too much into it. She really wanted Lucy and Natsu to get together. There just seemed to be something different about how he said the last sentence compared to the rest. His emotions backing his words took on a different quality. It was like he almost seemed jealous of the symposium Lucy was attending. That he hated it for taking her away from him. A bit silly to be jealous over a meeting of like minded people. But with the right encouragement a spec of dust could probably make the dragon slayer annoyed.

Just then the large door opened to the guild hall and Erza and Gray walked in. "Welcome back, Popsicle breath!"

Gray hissed at Natsu. "Don't start. That job was so exhausting. I just want to lay my head on this table and pass out for awhile." He literally sat down at their normal table and did just that. Well not the pass out part.

"Yes, Natsu behave yourself or I will have to use force." Same intimidating expression he visualized only a few moments ago appeared on Erza's face.

Natsu's body began to quiver all over again. "So sorry."

Mirajane promptly sliced a large helping of strawberry cake and took it out to the table for Erza. "Here you look like you could use a pick me up."

"Oh, that was very kind of you." Erza's eyes never left the cake after it was placed before her so when she complimented Mira it actually looked more like she was complimenting the cake.

The door creaked open again but no one turned to look at the latest arrival. The whole guild already knew by now that treading not far behind Gray was always Juvia. The water woman slid behind a pillar and gazed longingly at Gray.

 _Whenever I do find a girl I like I hope to never, ever follow her around like Juvia follows Gray._ _That amount of obsession is just creepy. Plus how in the heck does someone get hearts in their eyes? Yeah, definitely creepy weird. Perhaps, Gray can help me understand just what Mira was trying to refer to._

"Droopy Eyes, let's go outside."

Gray lifted his head from the table and openly glared at Natsu. "I told you I am exhausted. I am totally not going to fight you right now."

"No, that's not what this is about."

Gray arched an eyebrow. If he was sounding that serious perhaps he should just follow him out the door.

oOo

After Natsu verbalized the conversation that he had with Mira only a few moments ago Gray started laughing out loud. "I knew you were an idiot, but wow you really don't know what she meant by liking a girl."

"What? She didn't say a girl I had a crush on. How was I supposed to know what she meant?" Gray's body began to shudder furiously with the way the laughter coursed through his frame. "Hey, Droopy Eyes, you better knock it off you are starting to make me angry."

Gray took in several deep breaths. "Okay, okay sorry. So you were trying to understand what she meant then?"

Natsu shrugged. "I guess I don't really know what I was asking. Maybe I just wanted a guy's perspective."

Gray paused for a moment to consider how to approach the situation. "Do you think any of the girls from the guild are pretty?"

"They must be, right? I mean _Sorcerer's Weekly_ is always requesting them as centerfold models."

"Well, yes of course the girls are gorgeous. But I'm asking if you think any of the girls are pretty." Natsu mentally pictured all the girls from the guild. There were qualities about each of them that he would say were pretty yes. But when he got to thinking about Lucy his pulse quickened. That was definitely a different reaction than the others. He calmed his heart rate and mentally went through everyone again always leaving Lucy for last. His body responded the same way.

"Hmm, from that expression I'm going to guess that yes there is a girl in the guild you like." Natsu opened his mouth to argue. "No worries, I won't ask you who it is. That's your business, although I am pretty sure I know regardless."

This crap was getting way too serious for Natsu's liking. "Ice Princess, your face is really starting to piss me off."

"What the…? I was doing you a fricken favor, Flame Brain."

"Alright, let's go. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist," Natsu called upon his fire to engulf his fist into a flames. He jumped into the air and pulled his right arm back to punch Gray's left cheek.

Gray ducked the attack easily, and Natsu swiftly jumped away to get out of melee range. Gray extended his arms forward, "Ice-Make Lance," he thrust the curved projectile at Natsu's current position.

Natsu however moved too fast to be impaled by the long blade of ice. "A bit too slow. Oh, and you seemed to have misplaced your clothes again, Pervy Popsicle."

"Ah! When did that happen?"

Neither were aware of the form hidden behind the bushes. Juvia clutched Gray's discarded clothing tightly to her chest.

oOo

A few hours later with the lack of people in the guild hall it became quiet once again. Natsu in turn became emotionally despondent because of it. He said goodbye to Mira as she started washing up for the night.

Natsu began to meander randomly through the town. The air became crisp and chilly but because of his body temperature he wasn't really aware of it. Nor was he even seemingly aware of time or space as his brain wandered into nothingness. He just let his feet guide him where they led.

It somehow didn't really surprise him that he ended up on Strawberry Street staring at her window. He smirked and shook his head. He quickly scaled the side of the building and easily lifted up her window up to open it, since she always left it unlocked. The apartment constantly smelled like her, a potent mixture of vanilla and strawberries. If he had realized it sooner he would have probably known that on some subconscious level her scent called to him. That he craved it. He barely registered that fact now. But it definitely was there buried in the back of his mind.

He smirked and went to raid her refrigerator. Per normal Lucy had once again fully stocked it. He knew she wouldn't be surprised to find it empty when she got home. It was one of those things they just expected from one another. She fully stocks her fridge, he eats the food, she complains, and then as she mutters through her annoyance she restocks it. Oh, and then she complains again about having to spend so much jewel to feed him, and Happy when they technically did not live there. _Oh, good times._

Once Natsu pulled out the ingredients for the meal he had in mind he turned to look at the stove. "Damn, I don't know how to work that thing." He always just used his fire to cook his meals. So instead of turning the dials to try to get the gas stove top lit he light his fist aflame and placed his hand above the wrapped packages. He didn't realize he probably should have unwrapped them first and the paper that the items were wrapped in went up like a torch. The fiery ashes burnt the edges of the counter tops and charred the stove-top beyond recognition. Yup, Lucy was going to be pissed.

Natsu sighed as he realized he wished he could hear the annoyance in her voice just then. He didn't want to have to wait to be scolded. He didn't want to have to wait to get a Lucy Kick to the gut. Well he hoped it would be the gut and not more delicate body parts. Yeah there had to have been some truth to what he was realizing. There had to be some truth to what Mira claimed. Lucy had only been gone for a few hours now. But even in that small span of time Natsu realized that he didn't like to be the one left behind. He realized that he missed her. He was lonely without his best friend by his side. "Just let that stupid symosimwhatsit be done already!" He shoved his hands against Lucy's kitchen table which promptly split into two. "Well crap!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Updated 7/23/18**

Chapter 5

She had set no alarm. There didn't seem to be a logical reason for her eyes to be blinking open, but something internally had Lucy waking up at the crack of dawn. She looked out the window of her hotel room and frowned at the pink and purple colors of the sky. She nearly laid back down when a realization tickled the back of her mind. She would need quiet to perform the sun meditation. But she would need the sun to be a bit higher in the sky first also. She pulled out her most comfortable outfit she packed, a pair of pink capri pants and a cut off tee with a pattern of small pink hearts. Then she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.

She knew she didn't have to rush through her cleaning ritual but something kept pushing her onward. Where her shower would normally take nearly half an hour it took closer to fifteen minutes. The excitement was rising inside of her growing to a fever pitch. But right alongside of this she knew were nerves. She was unsure of the reason behind said nerves. She just was able to recognize they existed. So she took a few deep breaths before pressing onward but it only mildly calmed her racing heart.

Lucy wrote Yukino a quick note to let her know where she was going in case she woke up before she came back. She wasn't sure where to put it and finally settled on the mirror of the bathroom. She figured it was one place that she would eventually look.

Afterward she donned her sneakers and headed to the park. She walked in silence trying any technique she could think of to calm her rushing emotions, but nothing was working. When she reached the clearing she decided to call out Capricorn to help her through this and get her calm. Before she could Loke appeared before her. "Lucy, you got to calm yourself. I know that you doubt yourself from the fact that Luna didn't appear before you last night but I am sure there is a reason why you both didn't acquire Luna's assistance. Just like I am sure She will want to form a bond with you." He stressed the word she as if it weren't merely a pronoun but a title.

"Do you know her?" I turned to Loke questioningly.

"Do I know Her?" He chuckled. "What is the sun, Lucy?"

"A glowing ball of gas. But I.."

"Lucy, don't overthink it. What is the sun?" He laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in the eyes. The tinted lenses only obscuring the sight of his hazel irises slightly.

"The sun...is...a star!"

"Yes, it's a star. A very powerful star true but a star nonetheless. So yes I know Her. I haven't seen her in a long time however." He looked up at where the sun began to rise in the sky. "I can't quite explain it but something about the thought of you forming a bond with Her seems right to me. So you need to calm your mind, Lucy. Look up at where the sun is now. It's higher in the sky and the park is currently deserted. This is the prime time to meditate. Once you get in position I will leave. I don't want to be cause for any distraction." He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Loke." She quickly seated herself properly.

"Don't mention it, princess." He winked at her and disappeared in a display of shimmering light.

Lucy took deep breaths and told her heart to remain still and calm. It took her a few minutes before she felt she was truly meditating at all. Once she was meditating her mind merely became a dense empty darkness. Until a half an hour in and a bright orange flame began to light up that darkness.

"So you are Lucy Heartfilia. You remind me much of your mother in vision. Let me see if your heart is as true." A calming heat entered Lucy's chest. "Hmm, I think your mother would be proud of the girl before me."

Lucy cast her mind's eye on the vision before her. Her hair was spiraling curls that seemed to defy gravity floating about her face. Her face exuded love and happiness. She didn't stand before Lucy. She floated. Her whole body seemed to be consumed by flame. But that wasn't the truth. She was the flame. She was the fire. In that instant Lucy knew she would be able to form this bond because she knew how helpful she could be to her team with her support.

"Ah, yes, that is definitely a good reason to form a bond with me: Friends, family, and helpfulness. I can see my powers being a great support to your team also. That being said, if the sun isn't shining then you won't be able to call upon me. It takes a lot of clear thought to summon my magic. I will never appear on Earthland in this form. You will only see me when you meditate under the light of the sun like this. There will be a lot to learn, and it will be a slow process. But I guarantee the spells that I will provide will be worth it. I do suggest you look for other sources of additional flame though. You can't rely on the magic I can supply alone."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"So from this moment onward. We have a bond, a pact. You should meditate underneath the light of the sun as often as you can."

Lucy nodded.

"Also, I see some doubts inside of you. I realize those can't easily be pushed away. But I want to assure you that your magic is powerful. But even more powerful then that is your heart." She touched Lucy's chest lightly. Lucy feared it would burn and hurt much like Natsu's flame had in the past. However, it didn't. It tingled the same as when she searched herself for an answer to a heartfelt question. It only felt calming. She chuckled at her reaction. "My flames could never harm you, Lucy. Oh my goodness! Ha ha! I never introduced myself. My name is Solairia and it is a pleasure to be at your side, Lucy."

Lucy blinked as if waking from a dream. She looked around and realized that the park had become busier. The people of the town were beginning to wake up for the day. She stood up and brushed the grass from her capris. She noted that she hadn't registered the dew on the ground where she sat. So now she had an embarrassing wet spot on the seat of her pants. Lovely. If Natsu and Happy were here they would make fun of her wetting herself. Lucy felt herself blushing and quickly jogged back to the hotel to get changed.

It was now seven in the morning. It was still early but she had to wake up Yukino and tell her what had happened. Maybe not explain in great detail but at least share with her the fact that she got to experience it at all.

She first changed into a pale pink skater skirt that still matched her tee really well. Then she went into the bathroom and discarded the note she left. The silvery-pale blue-white locks of the other celestial mage just barely poked out of the top of the covers. Lucy nudged her gently.

It was obvious that Yukino was used to being awoke by others with how easy she woke up with just one nudge. "What is it, Lucy? Isn't it still a bit early for the symposium panel?"

"For that yes, but I wanted to get downstairs for some of the free breakfast on the buffet. I also wanted to tell you that I formed a bond with the sun spirit. Er, if you can call her that. I'm not really sure if that would be her title or not." Lucy stuck her finger to her chin and cast her eyes upward to the ceiling in thought. She then quickly shook herself mentally deciding not to worry over something so trivial. The important part would be, being able to learn the magic. Lucy continued on talking about her new found bond. "Her name is Solairia and she was so regal and kind. She was surprisingly a bit childish and silly too and somehow managed to easily pull of the balance between the extremes." She grinned in a mixture of happiness and amusement. As if it weren't already obvious on her face she continued by stating, "I'm so excited to work with her."

"That's great, Lucy!" Now her friend shined with shared excitement. "I didn't want to mention it but I could tell you were a bit depressed about not being able to form a bond with Luna. But now it all makes sense."

Lucy nodded. "It does. Even more so than you think." Lucy told Yukino about the cornerstone behind Solairia's power and her friend immediately agreed how it made sense for her to share her power with Lucy. "I didn't ask how. But she knew my mother, or at least knew of her. Perhaps, my mother also had a bond with Solairia... If she did she never told me about it though."

"You were quite young when you lost her. There is only so much a mother can share with her daughter at that age. There is only so much you would understand." Yukino tried to reassure her friend.

"You're right." Her stomach growled loudly. "Get out of bed there is breakfast downstairs with my name on it!"

The breakfast buffet wasn't quite what Lucy had expected. The buffet itself had been pretty much cleaned out. What remained of the scrambled eggs were completely unappetizing, definitely overcooked, and dry. The pancakes texture was consistent with that of a Frisbee. _They would probably make better Frisbees than pancakes..._ "Perhaps we should go out after all."

The two went back to the same cafe they had lunch at yesterday. They each ordered a muffin that ended up being the size of their heads. Lucy ordered a strawberry banana muffin. Yukino ordered a blueberry bran muffin. The coffee drinks were costly but tasted divine. "We are still going to have about an hour before we have to head to the building the symposium is being held in." Yukino stated once they each had devoured the last morsel of their muffins. Being able to eat the whole thing proved how hungry the two of them really were.

"Then let's do some more window shopping. We should continue on the same direction we had been going yesterday."

"I think we should limit it to three stands again, only changing the number if we still seem to have time." Lucy nodded in agreement. "Oh, maybe I can find a pair of gale-force reading glasses for myself."

"They really are a good investment. I mean when it comes to reading for enjoyment I don't tend to use them. But they make it so much easier to get through reading something for a job that is full of history and such. Not that those kind of books bore me. I mean I get a lot of research material from my stories that way too."

"Oh yes I forgot that you like to write! I would love to read something you wrote!"

"Er, well, I don't really share my work with others. I mean Levy is pretty insistent to read my stories. But.." Lucy hedged and looked up at Yukino as she frowned and cast her eyes downward. She looked a little upset by this statement, and Lucy felt she had to immediately rectify that. "I tell you what. I don't feel comfortable sharing the work I am currently focusing on. But I do have one story I finished that Levy has already read and raved about. I could always let you read that one when we get back to Magnolia."

Her friend quickly was shaken out of her doldrums. A large smile made an appearance on her face. "I would like that."

The first two stands they went to didn't really have much of anything. There again was no glass stand to keep higher valued items in. There were no gale-force reading glasses. Again, Lucy thought about how these businesses were wasting their money with the rent fee they paid to put up a stand here. The third stand however at least had a teal pair of gale-force reading glasses. Yukino bought them on the spot.

The two left the market area and went in search of the building that the symposium was being held at. The building was made of limestone. It had large concrete pillars supporting the roof that jutted out from the building. It stood about three stories high. "It reminds me of a courthouse." Yukino said.

"It sort of is. I mean it's the same building that the guild masters meet in. It was the only place remotely big enough to house the symposium in." Here is where the two of them hoped to learn more about their magic. Where they hoped to learn how to expand on their abilities. This was the place and moment where their journey would truly begin.


	6. Chapter 6

**As a reminder, if you are new to the story that please do not continue unless there is an updated date here at the top. If hope those of you that have read this story previously and are following are getting notifications on the updates.**

 **Updated 8/8/18**

Chapter 6

The girls rushed in the building to try to find the room the panel would be held in. Luckily, the building wasn't difficult to navigate. The layout was pretty simple to understand, and there was a framed map as they walked in that illustrated the simplicity for them visually. It had one large central hall with a single centralized grand staircase leading to the floor upstairs. Two large rooms were located on the bottom floor and four smaller sized rooms were located on the top floor. The room they needed was on the bottom on the left side of the staircase.

The two made it through the double set of maple doors and stopped cold. They both thought that they had ample time to find a good seat after doing their round of window shopping but apparently that wasn't the case seeing as the whole room was swamped with people. The two frantically looked around for a spot with two seats beside each other. But, there wasn't any doubt that the two were worried they would have to cram themselves into a spot next to couple of people they didn't know.

Lucy's eyes grew wide when she spotted not only two available spots in the second to last row but a familiar figure seated next to those empty seats. She rushed over to his side so that she could quickly snatch those seats and interrogate him for being there.

"Hibiki, what on Earthland are you doing here?" Lucy asked. Her confusion by his attendance was grounded in the facts that he wasn't a celestial mage, a merchant, nor a reporter of any kind.

"Lucy! Yukino! Here why don't you lovely ladies take the seats beside me?" The girls did as he asked but Lucy eyed him again curiously once she was seated to his immediate left. "Uh, so explanation time huh? I came to the symposium to add some additional data to archive. It doesn't always update on its own. I have to constantly dig up books and virtually scan them in to gain access to the knowledge archive has. I planned on turning on a recording function while here and taking a nap. But now that the two of you lovely ladies are here I can't even think about snoozing the day away."

Yukino not quite used to such flirtations blushed brightly. Lucy also blushed ever so slightly, regardless of the fact that she was quite used to the group of boys from Blue Pegasus. She made the quick decision to ignore his trite attempts, and turn the tables on his behavior. "So, how is Jenny? Are you two still seeing each other?"

Hibiki raked his fingers through his hair. "Er, about that...I think her fight with Mirajane bothered her a lot more than she let on. Either that or it was how her plan to get Mirajane to pose nude backfired that bothered her. Either way she is lashing out at everyone around her. We haven't really went on a proper date yet. So I'm not so sure she is even all that interested in me."

"Perhaps, you just need to give her some space." Lucy suggested.

He sighed. "We'll see," he cast his eyes downward, obviously ending the current conversation.

After a few moments of silence Lucy began to people watch. She still was quite amazed at the multitude of bodies congregating for the event. She was so certain that there wouldn't be many. So, it stands to reason that several of the celestial mages in attendance had to be from other countries. Another telling characteristic that supported this theory was the fact that she didn't recognize any of their guild marks.

 _Is that a red crystal key hanging from that girl's keyring? Or perhaps it's cut from a ruby gemstone? What could that summon?_ She wondered to herself. It proved that there was definitely more keys than just the gold and silver like she had been led to believe.

Most of the people in attendance had to be reporters however. It was their notepads and recording lacrimas that tipped that off to her. Surprisingly Jason was not in attendance. Perhaps _Sorcerer's Weekly_ had sent another reporter on this case.

There was another group of people that Lucy felt didn't seem to fit as a reporter or a celestial mage since they had no keys on them. Nor did they seem quite so anxious as some of the reporters did. _That group has to be merchants_.

The event organizer took the stage. "Welcome all of you! I'm so happy to see so many people in attendance. I know several of you have traveled quite a ways to be able to be here today. I hope the information you learn here today won't disappoint you. Now let me introduce your panel. The first set of people are all members of magic councils all across Earthland. Let me introduce you to first the magic council member from Fiore, Belno."

A tall older woman walked in. She had greyish blonde sandy colored hair that she wore in a large ponytail. The strands of hair seemed to have a mind of their own as they formed into separate groups each group seeming to form a flower petal like shape. Her nose was quite long but seemed to add character to her face, rather than take anything away from her appearance. Underneath the cloak she wore a ribbed purple turtleneck sweater. Her dark eyes assessed the room around her. She turned to her left side addressing someone that wasn't there. "No, Lahar, I want you to have Doranbolt take you there just like I explained before. I'm also thought projecting at the panel in Clover Town so I have no time to further discuss it right now."

Hibiki leaned in to whisper to Yukino. "Belno is here because she is the only one able to attend by thought projection. She isn't actually physically here at all. They must be quite busy in Era to have not sent someone to attend in person."

Lucy honestly thought that seemed a bit unfair. She quickly shrugged off how poorly she thought about Fiore's magic council in that moment as the introductions by the event organizer continued. There weren't council members from every country present but there were quite a few. The ones able to attend were council members from Stella, Desierto, Minstrel, Midi, and Ca Elum. Lucy guessed that the mage from Desierto was also there through thought projection magic because his form seemed to fizzle a little just before he took his seat.

"We are honored to have the Princess Hisui here to discuss research she has found regarding celestial magic." The princess came in with Arcadios only few footsteps behind. He pulled her chair out and pushed it in like a gentleman before taking his station against the wall only a few feet behind her. She smiled out at the people in the crowd. Her smile growing a bit brighter when her gaze landed on Yukino and Lucy.

"Finally, I am sure the man I am about to introduce you to now needs no introduction. But humor me all the same. Earthland's renowned author, Syneviar Ixarium."

Lucy and Yukino couldn't contain their excitement. They jumped up from their seats applauding exuberantly as the author they admired walked into the room. Many other people in attendance doing the same, the room now an uproar of enthusiasm. Lucy would have taken her seat at this point but then she wouldn't have been able to see since the rest of the room was still standing and applauding. She took this time to begin mentally cataloging his physical features. He was an elder short wizened man who wore a conical hat that was just as tall as he was. The tip of the hat curled over forward with a weighted crystal dodecahedron. It amazed Lucy that the weak looking thread of fabric could support the crystal. She only took a second to wonder over its importance before taking in the rest of his appearance. Syneviar also wore a long robe which landed just at the top of his shoes. The only indication he was wearing shoes at all was the fact that his toes peeked out. He bowed slightly with his head to visually address the applause he was receiving. Then once everyone had sat back down in their seats he took his own.

The event coordinator retook his station and explained that for most purposes the magic council was mostly there as public officials. They were there as more of an observatory position. The only two true panel members were Princess Hisui and Syneviar Ixarium himself. Princess Hisui stood up and visually addressed the people before her.

"I know my social and political standing as a princess is widely known. But many do not know that I am also a celestial mage. I don't really announce it to many because as a princess I don't have a lot of time to practice my magic. About seven years ago a mage I considered my idol disappeared. She was believed dead by many. I had originally learned about her through articles published in magazines and word of mouth. It was my wish to grow up to be like her someday so I began to do research. I planned on using my research to find her lost keys and follow her footsteps. Through the studying I did I found more magic a celestial mage could perform that didn't require keys." She nodded her head at the coordinator who signaled a couple of men, one standing on either side of the room. They each began passing out thick parcels of paper. "You are about to receive what I have documented of my findings. I figured this would take a lot less time out of your schedules to be able to research it on your own. I'd like to address the merchants that are here now. To you I ask that you do not bind this pamphlet and sell it off as some lost text. You might think I can't stop you. I remind you as a princess my clout is much more impressive than you may imagine." She took a breath before turning her eyes toward Lucy and Yukino. "I truly do hope that the information I have provided will be helpful."

Someone coughed in an obvious effort to grab the princess' attention. All eyes turned the direction of the audible disturbance. A gentleman with unkempt brown hair, a long gaunt face, and a reedy frame had his hand raised above the other heads around him.

The announcer quickly fielded the obviously questioning man. "All questions will be answered at the end of the panel."

Said man dropped his hand and stood up. "I understand that but I'm a bit confused at the purpose of a symposium panel if all that is going to happen is thick bundles of handouts are just going to be passed out. Not to mention that I think we all are curious who it was that Princess Hisui considered her hero."

The princess, who was still standing, glanced at the announcer and nodded as if to say it was okay. "I chose not to name my hero for a few reasons. First, that's not what the symposium is about. It didn't seem right to take that time away from the allotted time slot we were given. Secondly, while we all have our own heroes I didn't want to diminish the importance of every celestial mage that is here in attendance. The last point is mostly a throw away point but I will state it regardless. Referencing back to the history I mentioned it isn't hard to research who I might have been talking about. If you didn't already know the answer that is."

It was quite obvious that the princess was stating the last snidely as a jibe to the man's represented ignorance. He knew it too judging from the way his face tightened, and how his ears and cheeks grew red. He paused for a moment, probably counting to ten in his head in an attempt to calm down, before he took a deep breath and spoke once more. "That answers my second question. What about my first?"

The princess was obviously not at all pleased with the way the stranger was carrying himself. "Answer me a couple questions first. Who are you, and what do you do for a living?"

His mouth opened in astonishment as he realized his obvious faux paux. "I do apologize, Princess Hisui. My name is Gabe Nevitt. I'm a reporter for the magazine _Modern Day Magick_ from Bellum."

The princess nodded. "Well, it is definitely nice to be able to put a name with a face." She smiled slightly before continuing. "Now one more question for you. Would you mind looking at the timepiece you have in your front vest pocket?"

Gabe arched an eyebrow at her but did as she asked.

"What time is it now?"

"9:20," he was quick to answer.

"We only have the room for the hour and already twenty minutes have elapsed. I predicted that this may be the case and that's why I only prepared the pamphlets. If you look at the last page I did indicate that I would be having another panel tomorrow, the final day. That panel will be in a smaller setting where I can answer any questions someone may have about the information given."

"With that, I believe it's time we move on to our guest speaker." The announcer quickly interjected which prompted Gabe to sit back down.

Syneviar cleared his throat and everyone in the room turned their heads his direction. "I could discuss the precious metal silver and gold keys of celestial spirits that are most common in Fiore. I could discuss the crystal keys of the elemental sylphs of Bellum. I could even discuss the small music box melody keys of Minstrel. But I won't be doing that today. Instead I am going to discuss the legendary platinum god keys."

Everyone in the room began whispering to each other which created a great cacophony of sounds. Syneviar shook his head, the light catching off the crystal that decorated his hat, and the room quieted down again just as quickly. "Before everyone causes a ruckus I must assure you all that these are merely elevated rumors at this time. Those rumors indicate that supposedly somewhere represented by each cardinal direction lies the answers to obtaining each of the platinum keys. To the north somewhere in the icy tundra of Iceberg is believed to be where the key of Genbu the Great Black Turtle is hidden. To the south somewhere near the warm climates of Midi is rumored the key of Suzaku the Vermillion Bird resides. To the west somewhere amongst the Ca Elum archipelago is said to be where the key of Byakko the Great White Tiger resides. Then, finally to the east somewhere around the country of Enca there have been rumors of the key of Seiryu the Azure Dragon being hidden somewhere in that vicinity. Unfortunately, I don't have anything other than hints about the locations and can tell you no more information than that. However, I do think that perhaps it is time for these god keys to be utilized in the world of Earthland once again." It surprised the two celestial mages greatly when Syneviar looked directly in Yukino's and Lucy's direction. He kept his eyes focused on them as he continued. "I imagine the trek to uncover the locations would be quite perilous. I believe only a couple of you have the heart and magic to persevere to find these locations." His eyes cast again over the entire room. "But, I also believed it only right that all of you present have the same amount of information about these legendary keys that I have."

After his speech the crowd began tossing questions left and right at Syneviar. (The lecture Gabe Nevitt was just given a few minutes before obviously immediately forgotten.) Yukino and Lucy were not among those asking questions. No, the two mages both just stood there stunned. Hibiki was the one to pull them out of their trance like state. "This is the first time I have heard anything about a set of platinum god keys." He began typing it up in archive. The two mages thought he was inputting the information but those thoughts were contradicted when he continued. "There is nothing in archive about platinum keys at all. I am sure I could input Syneviar Ixarium and pull up his research and still find no hints about this topic. It's like he kept this information close to himself on purpose. I can't fathom why when he makes his jewel from his research. Why would he keep something so close to the vest like that?"

Lucy sighed. "Because, he didn't want this information to be released until this moment. I'm not sure if he expected this overwhelming pandemonium or not. The amount of people that know of this information now is quite worrisome. Only four keys and so many celestial mages and merchants are salivating to obtain them. It terrifies me that the four platinum keys and their power might fall into the wrong hands."

"Then, perhaps we should call this trip short." Yukino stated beside her.

Lucy nodded. "Let's go make arrangements at the train station to leave in the morning." _I hate to waste jewel but I hate the idea of some corrupt mage getting their hands on those keys even more._

"I'm coming with you." Hibiki suddenly stated.

"What?! Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because, think of all the information I can obtain on such a trip. Archive could use the surplus of data, plus you would be going to amp your own magic partially right? I could easily do the same with access to more data." Lucy conceded that his reasoning was as good as any and nodded at him.

The three got up and left the room while people were still loudly discussing the platinum keys. It surprised all three of them when somehow the short author was now in front of them. "Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria, you are the two mages I was hoping to see most in attendance." He pulled out a small book from his robes. "Tell no one of this. I give this to you two in confidence that you will be the ones to earn these keys. I believe you two to be the most deserving."

Lucy opened her mouth to thank him when suddenly he was gone again. The three mages looked at each other, and without saying a word agreed to go back to the girls' hotel room to pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Updated 8/8/18** Chapter 7

Lucy's mind was immediately set at ease the following day when the two girls were able to transfer the train tickets to a pair of normal ones that would take them back to Magnolia. It was a bit unfortunate that she couldn't get the same type of ticket as before at the same value, but honestly economically it made sense. The tickets were last minute and therefore the monetary value of a regular ticket increased. All in all the only jewel she really lost was the jewel they had spent for the events that would be held on the final day. Lucy mentally whined about that a bit but she got over it when she mentally reminded herself that in the grand scheme of things she was cutting her trip short for the greater good.

Hibiki was waiting for the girls at the train station when they got there. It didn't surprise Lucy much that he was flirting with a couple of the girls nearby. They must have been waiting to board the train themselves judging from the suitcases at their feet. What did surprise her is that when she came closer he said his goodbyes and walked her way. She had thought perhaps he would have decided to sit with the two girls he was flirting with on the train. She didn't bother to ask why he didn't. She worried that there was no way to properly articulate it without it coming out wrong.

Once the train arrived and the three of them are able to board they quickly find a vacant space that they can all share. The conversation comes and goes between the three, and soon Lucy is finding her mind wandering back home. She was sure she would find her apartment in a shambles despite the fact that she told Natsu to stay away. There was some innate need in him to cause chaos wherever he went. Honestly if he did obey her she would probably worry over the possibility of him mentally having a screw loose or something.

oOo

Natsu ran into the guild in a panic. A cloud of dust lingering behind him when he finally halted his progress. "Mira! I need help!"

Mira immediately dropped the washcloth she was using to wipe off the bar counter with unceremoniously. It makes an awkward splat noise as it strikes the counter top. She then runs to his side worried that something dreadful must have taken place. "Oh goodness! What's wrong, Natsu?"

The air expelled from his lungs as he rushes to explain to her what he had done. Erza who had just finished her last bite of cake turned intently to listen. "I kind of broke Lucy's kitchen. I need help. I have been trying to do everything I can think of to clean up the mess I made. But nothing is working! Can you please come help? Please!" He was determined to get this resolved before tomorrow when he expected Lucy to come back. The way things had been going on his own it would have been a miracle if he could get everything he mangled or broke fixed a month from now let alone in the span of 24 hours.

To add to the jumble of nerves he already felt quelling in his stomach Gray had to pipe in with his two cents. "Wow, Flame Brain, you must have really done a number on her apartment if you are asking for help. I never thought I would see the day." Gray crosses his arms against his bare chest as he tried to contain the laughter building up there. Of course Gray expected Natsu to retort in some heated manner but when he didn't Gray deflated a bit. His arms falling at his sides and looking down towards his feet. This of course was when he noticed that he had stripped down to his boxers again, and he jumped up to claim his garments from the floor before they disappeared. (That seemed to keep happening for some reason.)

Juvia from her hiding spot behind the pillar sighed in disappointment as Gray managed to save his clothing from her thieving hands.

Mira smiled at Natsu. "Of course I will help. Let me just see if Lisanna doesn't mind covering the bar for me for awhile. I'll also have to drop by my place to pick up my cleaning supplies." If she was going to have to clean up one of Natsu's messes she was probably going to need some industrial strength cleaners and scouring pads. She considered a blow torch but that was probably Natsu's first line of cleaning defense and more than likely part of the problem.

Because Mira was being particular about the selected cleaning essentials she needed it ended up taking them another half an hour before arriving at Lucy's apartment. For some reason Erza and Gray, after redressing himself, insisted on coming along also. They both were curious what kind of mess Natsu managed to make that actually worried him to the point of not wanting to pick a fight. Just after the door opened inward to the living room the three turned their heads toward Natsu. "I thought you said it was the kitchen you needed help with!" Gray shouted.

Several spots of the living room floor were covered with soot. There were also a couple of large blackened hand prints on the back of the couch. Natsu ran his hand through the back of his hair. "I had to get the old oven out of here somehow." It was obvious after he stated this that the soot made a tracking pattern through the living room and out the front door.

Mira then also noticed a few puddles of water here and there. She arched a delicate eyebrow and asked Natsu, "And what about the water?"

"I had to carry the water from the bathroom to try to clean the original oven."

Mira felt her other eyebrow lift in confusion. "What exactly is wrong with the kitchen sink, Natsu?"

"The water won't go down. I put the dirty washcloths in the bottom of the sink and rinsed them out in the beginning. But then the water just kept getting darker and darker. Then after the fourth dishrag the water just stopped going down."

Gray violently pushed him aside to see the mess past the kitchen door. His eyes were wide as saucers after surveying the catastrophe. "Mira, I hope you have some miracle cleaners. If you don't I really am not sure what you are going to do about this mess. Pyro Pants, here apparently caught her original oven on fire. Then it looks like he decided instead of shaking the soot off the washcloths outside or even using paper towel to clean the oven that he would put the dirty washcloths into the sink to wash the soot off of them. The soot and ash apparently accumulated in the sink causing the water to back up. Luckily, I know how to fix the sink so I think I can take care of that part of this catastrophe."

Natsu knew he needed help but there was only so much of Gray he could take before he was pushed over the edge. Apparently the ice make mage had pushed the appropriate buttons because the dragon slayer found himself saying, "I'm surprised you know anything about plumbing, Frosted Flakes."

"Listen, Flame Brain, I don't think now is the time for starting a rumble. Look at this mess and tell me you don't need help because I can just as easily walk out that door. I can promise you with one less person helping you the likelihood of you getting all this done tomorrow is slim to none."

Natsu raked his hands through his hair. He was ashamed to admit that Gray was right so he just let the others continue assigning tasks.

Erza didn't comment on the fact that Natsu didn't retaliate. But she definitely noticed that he was beating himself up a bit. So instead she volunteered something she knew she was capable of. "I'll start by putting all the washcloths in the laundry. They aren't doing any good sitting dirty in the sink at the moment anyway. Once I come back I will tidy up the counters."

"I'll get to working on the floor and the walls where the singe marks and soot remain." Mira announced.

"What am I going to do?" Natsu asked.

"I think you have done enough," Gray sharply replied.

Mira pushed Gray aside and handed Natsu a bucket full of the same cleaning solution she was using, along with a mop, and a clean wash rag. "You are going to clean up the living room. Start first by using this wash rag to clean up the hand prints along the back of the couch. Then take this mop and dry up the wet spots on the floor. After that clean up the soot spots on the floor with the same mop and bucket."

Natsu nodded. He didn't voice it but he appreciated Mira breaking it down and simplifying it for him. He was a tad annoyed though that everyone else was dealing with the bigger portion of the mess he created while he felt singled out. He had been separated from everyone else and been given a menial task of cleaning up the more minor messes he had created in the living room. He quickly shrugged off his concern and decided there was no point it letting it bother him. He had friends that may be mad at him at the moment but had no problem helping him when he was in need.

oOo

A few hours later and the job's been done to the best of their abilities. Unfortunately a couple of the tiles in the kitchen will have to be replaced because of scorch marks from the fire that Natsu created. But other than that amazingly it was pretty difficult to spot that there was an incident of any kind. Natsu only hoped that Lucy wouldn't notice any issues once she got home.

Mira ran the back of her arm against her forehead to wipe the sweat from her brow. "Well, I think that just about does it.

Perhaps you should look into replacing those tiles tonight, Natsu. If Lucy sees them..." Her eyes widen as the door starts opening and Lucy walks in with Yukino and Hibiki.

"Geez, I knew you would all end up having some kind of party in my apartment. Wait a sec...if Lucy sees what exactly?"

"Err," Everyone freezes at the look on Lucy's face. They mentally register that an extra person is with her. (Why was Hibiki there exactly?) But are too worried about the vengeance she is about to dish out any second now. (Hibiki and Yukino apparently think the same because once they are fully through the door they stand far off against the opposite wall of the room.)

Natsu afraid of her Lucy kicks; but not afraid to be honest steps forward. His hand going to the back of his hair where it meets his neck and sighs in exasperation before explaining. "Well, you see Luce, I kinda, unintentionally, sorta caught your kitchen on fire."

"YOU WHAT?!" She pushed him aside (that was happening a lot to Natsu today it seemed) to check out the damages. But once she got there she didn't notice any problems at all. Not until she took in the new oven and a couple of soot stained tiles. Her expression softened as she turned back to Natsu. "You replaced my oven?" _How much jewel did he spend to do that? It's a more expensive model also!_

"Well it was the least I could do. I do think sometime though you are going to have to show me how to work that thing. Turns out trying to use my fire instead was not a good idea."

Lucy arched an eyebrow at him before her laughter began to bubble up inside of her and her body began to shake with the giggles she was trying to suppress. Then she just let loose and everyone in the room began to start laughing.

A few minutes later after catching their breath and drying their cheeks from the joyful tears that were shed was when Natsu realized something didn't add up. "Wait, Luce, I thought you said you would be back home tomorrow night." He scratched the top of his head in confusion. "Oh, and why are Hibiki and Yukino with you?"

"Well, you see..." Lucy began to rehash what they learned at the symposium. They all became really engrossed in her story and decided that it sounded like an epic adventure that would need a lot more of their family to pull it off. It was time to hit the books and strategically concoct their next step in discovering the location of the four platinum keys.


	8. General announcement

**Updated 8/8/18**

 **Sidenote: There used to be a General Announcement at this location and I just simply removed it. But that will also mean that the way it's outlined past the chapters I updated will probably be off. (Also while I haven't got this far yet I think Chapter 11 will be new and different, but that will partially fix up the way it lines up a bit also.)**

 *****I can't figure out how to change the name of the chapter title. I can replace it but I can't seem to rename it. So I guess unless I can figure how to fix that ignore that it says General Announcement instead of Chapter 8 and until I get to new content just go with what chapter it's indicating below the updated marks.**

Chapter 8

As the light of the sun barely caressed the glass of her bedside windowpane Lucy stirred. An overwhelming heat curving around her body that made her huff and shift away from the discomfort it was causing her. Her eyes felt itchy but her arms seemed to be heavy and trapped beneath her quilt so instead of rubbing them she attempted to blink herself awake. Immediately in the line of her vision she saw a full head of salmon hair attached to a snoozing, drooling, heat conducting dragon slayer. She groaned in annoyance and considered ' _Lucy kicking'_ him out of bed. It was because she had other plans that she decided against it.

It took her several minutes to dislodge Natsu's heavy arm from around her waist. Then a few more to disentangle the quilt from how it had twisted and wrapped around her body. Once she was done with that she ended up having to remove Natsu's appendages as he had somehow once again managed to wrap himself around her. She rolled herself away and literally crawled out of bed. Yukino slept on a stow-a-way mattress not far away so she had to be extra cautious not to land on her unintentionally. She quickly grabbed an outfit for the day and went to the bathroom to get dressed and start her morning routine.

Natsu grumbled in annoyance when the mattress had shifted underneath him, and he was no longer surrounded by the vanilla and strawberry scent that he associated with his partner. He blinked his eyes partially open when his ears twitched at the sound of her shuffling in the living room. When he heard the thud of the large door to her apartment shutting behind her he found himself wide awake. He quickly jumped to the window to trail her progress with his eyes. Once she was no longer in his line of sight he grabbed his sandals, opened the window, and jumped down to the street below.

 _It seems odd that Lucy would wake up this early. The sun is barely creeping above the horizon._ This thought fed his curiosity which is what had him tracking her. He followed her scent through a small forest on the outskirts of town. The path she was taking opened up and led to a small clearing. He found her there with her eyes shut sitting on a patch of dewy plush grass. He watched as she took deep cleansing breaths. He really didn't understand what she was doing but something told him not to interrupt her. It nudged the back of his mind that she must have been preparing to talk to the sun spirit she mentioned.

"That's it Lucy. Just keep channeling the rays of the sun and listening to my voice. This will attune yourself to my magic." The sun spirit encouraged the young girl.

The warmth of the magic tickled lightly against her skin as she absorbed the rays of the sun. It passed through her and gently began to seep through her veins taking root at her core center of gravity. Once she felt as if she were full of the magic Solairia stopped her from channeling more.

"Lucy, while you have access to your _Second Origin_ this magic is new to you, and at this point you only have the ability to absorb enough in the well of your _First Origin._ You will eventually be able to build that up as time progresses. Please do not expect this to happen overnight however."

Lucy opened her eyes and smiled at Solairia. "I understand."

"Now, I am going to touch your temples and teach you how to call upon my powers along with a new spell." Lucy's muscles locked up momentarily as the memory of how Hibiki taught her _Urano Metria_ came to the forefront of her mind. Solairia soothed her by touching her shoulder. "Relax, this will not hurt. If you remain rigid you won't be able to absorb the information of the spell."

Lucy nodded and relaxed as the information was passed to her.

oOo

Natsu was really getting tired of waiting. Lucy had been doing the strange sleeping-while-sitting thing for almost an hour now. It was boring to watch but he also didn't want to leave her. In this state she was vulnerable, and he feared leaving her alone while she was unaware of what was going on around her.

Lucy's chocolate eyes blinked open as if Natsu's thoughts had pulled her out of her meditative state. He ran over to her side and was about to ask her what she was doing. The words that formed from his mouth, however, were kind of different than the ones he intended. "Lucy are you crazy?! You shouldn't have come out here all alone to do that," he wasn't sure what to call it so his hand did this weird motion of indication, "stuff. You could have been attacked while your eyes were shut!"

Lucy's temper flared, and she Lucy kicked him across the clearing where his back collided hard with a tree trunk. His body crumpled to the ground for a moment before he picked himself back up. "I am not incapable! I can take care of myself!" Her insecurities were brought towards the surface and she felt tears prickle in her eyes.

Natsu shook his head. He took a moment to realize what he said and chalked up his reasoning for being so callous, because he had been a bit dazed by the blow. "Er, sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to say it like that. I don't know I guess I was just worried is all."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "It's okay. You do have a point. Next time I will remember not to meditate alone." She half smiled at him. She was itching to try out the new spell she learned. "Can I show you something?"

"What's that?"

"Stay here." She backed up about three feet. Then she closed her eyes to calm her mind. "Solairia, while you shine down from the bright sky above I ask to be charged with your powers. Light me up from within." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

Natsu visibly gulped at the sight before him. Lucy was gorgeous before but now she looked nearly angelic as a soft flickering glow began to dance all over her body. "That's really neat, Luce!"

"That's not all." Lucy mentally conjured up the spell visualizing the shape of it before a fireball formed in the palm of her hand. Once it solidified into the proper shape she thrust it forward launching it away from her body. The sphere grew in size as it traveled and impacted one of the trees close to the same one Natsu struck earlier. "Oh crap! I didn't think that part through." Lucy visually cringed in worry over her actions

"No worries, Luce. I got it." Natsu drew in a breath while simultaneously consuming the fire before it did too much damage. He burped loudly. "Now there's a fire in my belly!" Then he paused for a second. "Whoa! That fire you conjured was delicious!"

Lucy took a breath to release the magic channeling through her. Then smiled widely at Natsu. She proceeded to flail left and right in what Natsu could only interpret as some kind of celebratory dance.

This went on for a few minutes until Lucy became winded. "That was fun but now we got to go meet up with everybody at the guild."

oOo

A pair of shadows shifted away from the trees as Lucy and Natsu left the clearing. "You imbecile! I told you that charm wouldn't work! You should have never purchased that from that two bit merchant!" She pushed the larger male away from her.

"It's not like it didn't work! For a minute there I thought they were going to tear each other's throats out. But...I don't know what happened. It's like the spell shattered and was no longer effective."

The woman sighed and seductively curled her body around the male's. "I'm sorry, baby, I shouldn't have called you an imbecile. It's just that I really wanted to teach that snob, Lucy Heartfilia, a lesson. I guess you got some of the backlash, Samson."

He shrugged out of her embrace. "It's fine. We will just have to think of something different is all."

"Perhaps the charm isn't the problem. Maybe it's the target."

The man called Samson seemed to consider this for a second before he looked down at the female beside him and started shaking in fear. "Uh, Lacey, um...your hair is smoking."

Lacey's eyes went wide and she reached up where the heat was centralized. "That bitch singed my hair! Lucy Heartfilia, that charm may not have worked but I will take you down another way. Just wait and see."

oOo

A few hours later Lucy, Yukino, Natsu, and Hibiki all found their way back to the guild. A rapid blue blur bulleted across the room and landed directly into Lucy's ample bosom. "I've been waiting here for hours. What took you guys so long?" The group conversed for awhile but once the Master stuck his head out of his office the two celestial mages ended up excusing themselves.

The two keyholders relayed all the important tidbits that they had learned at the symposium. Not surprisingly he was in complete agreement and wholly supported their conviction to go after the platinum keys.

Only moments later Master Makarov then decided it would be prudent to announce a brief skeleton of the plan Lucy and Yukino were making for their newest adventure to all the members of Fairy Tail. After his announcement it didn't take long for the entirety of the guild to start brainstorming their next course of action.

"So, I guess the first thing we should do is start researching the gods and possible locations." Yukino thought aloud.

Levy nodded. "That's a good idea. Where's that book Syneviar gave you?" She asked Lucy.

Lucy pulled the small book out of her handbag. "I don't know how much information we will find from a book this size."

Levy turned the page. " _The Keys of the Four Celestial Gods_ , well at least the title is promising." A bright light shined for a moment when she turned the page again. "Now, I can grab my gale force reading glasses and simply read this from cover to cover. But I can just as easily focus on a specific point first. Then we can build on more information later."

"I say we go look for the dragon first!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy smirked at this announcement.

"You would, Flame Breath."

"That's it Frost Britches let's go!" The two mages got in their everyday normal scuffle while everyone else circled around to learn more about the platinum keys. Even Erza was intrigued to know more rather than deal with the two ruffians at that moment.

Lucy thought for a second. "I say we start with looking up information about the God, Genbu, first. Syneviar mentioned he was believed to be to the north in Iceberg. Since it's late spring now by the time we get there it should be the warmest it can be in that area."

"It says here that the Great Black Turtle god named Genbu is the guardian of the north. There's an illustration here of a giant black turtle with strange tentacles protruding from somewhere underneath its shell." She showed Lucy and Yukino the illustration before turning back to the book. "The last time Genbu was seen on Earthland was several centuries ago. It is believed that he locked himself away behind a glacier he made with his own magic."

"Is there any exact mention of where in Iceberg?" Yukino asked.

Levy looked back at the book. "After the disappearance of Genbu a tribe constructed a shrine in dedication to the God. It doesn't seem to say anything else though."

Hibiki jumped up from the bench he was perched on and accessed the panel of his Archive magic. "I'm going to do a search on Genbu and shrine see if that pops up any information for us. It will take a few minutes so relax and hold on tight."

Cana snorted from where she was situated on her corner bar stool. "All this boring research stuff is driving me to drink."

The consensus of the guild turned to her as a single unit with cocked eyebrows of disbelief. It was like they were all seeming to say. _What doesn't drive you drink?_

"So, who all are we taking with us on this adventure?" Erza, who had been absorbing the news quietly asked.

"Oh, goodness, I couldn't ask you all to sacrifice your time like that. It would probably take weeks to even get to Iceberg in the first place. I wouldn't want you all to miss out on job opportunities between now and then." Lucy appreciated the offer but she couldn't ask this of her friends.

"So, then don't miss out on the job opportunities. I am sure I remember some jobs on the way toward that area you could take. I say grab those together and decide which ones work for you." Mirajane suggested.

"Okay, there is village just south of a large turtle shrine called Gwaineira. What a mouthful! I'm not even sure I pronounced that right. I know it's not much to go on but..." Hibiki trailed off with hope in his eyes.

"But it's a start." Lucy finished for him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Updated 8/8/18**

Chapter 9

Cana nursed her drink for a bit longer. Nearly draining the glass of its contents before setting it aside. She quickly instructed Nab to stop staring at the nearly empty job request board, and told him to pull the bulletin board to the middle of the room. "Mira, can we pull the current job requests from the board and set them aside somewhere?" Cana turned to ask the demon take-over mage.

"Sure, just hand them over to me." She smiled encouragingly. "What are you going to do with it though?"

Cana pulled her deck of cards from her furry blue shoulder bag. "You'll see," she pauses for a moment while she creates two more additional cards: one representing Yukino and the other representing Hibiki. "Oh, Mira?" Mira looks up at her after arranging the job requests in her binder. "Do we still have that large accordion folded map of Earthland?"

As if reading her mind Mira pulled out something from underneath the binder she had just been organizing. "You mean this one?" Mira smirked at her.

"Thank you for always being one step ahead, Mira." Cana took it from the demon take-over mage and began to unfold it. As she was straightening it on the bulletin board, and about to put push pins through the corners, Yukino came up to her curiosity shining in her eyes.

"What are you about to do?" The shy celestial mage asks.

"I'm going to use a divination spell to scry for the best team composition for the first jaunt of this quest you and Lucy are about to go on." She indicates her deck of cards. "In this deck I have a card I have made for each guild member. I have also added one to represent yourself and Hibiki." Cana points at the map. "I am going to use the deck of cards and this map to decide who should go." Yukino looks like she's about to say something else but Cana interrupts her. "Just watch."

Cana grasps her deck in her right hand. Her eyes concentrate for a moment on the map. She zeroes in on Iceberg and concentrates her mental focus on that location before shutting her eyes. She then fans out the cards and winds her arm back as if she is about to pitch a ball. Nine cards thrust forward from the deck in her hand and imbed themselves into the map directly on Iceberg. "It looks like for this trip we will be needing: Natsu, Erza, Freed, Evergreen, Mirajane, Elfman, Hibiki, and of course the two Celestial Mages."

The group outwardly deliberated for a bit on the reasoning behind this particular setup, and Cana merely shrugged. A few of the mages were a tad upset about not going. Levy was mostly disgruntled because she figured she would be needed for all of the jaunts of the journey due to the necessary research they would more than likely be pouring over. "It's not like I have control over who goes. I'm guessing with you it's because Hibiki is going this time around. He probably won't be available for all the separate drags of the journey, and more than likely to be pulled away by his own guild, Blue Pegasus, in the near future. In regards to certain members of Team Natsu going for example, Natsu going and not Gray makes sense to me also. I mean you are going to a country of ice. If something has ice based magic there it wouldn't really make sense for Gray to go. His magic wouldn't be the strongest against those elements."

"Wait so you're saying that Flamebrain's flames are stronger than my ice?" This of course started another routine brawl between Natsu and Gray. Cana merely hooted in laughter at the unintentional disorder she caused. Well then again with Cana you never really knew. She might have planned to create this kind of craziness all along.

Mirajane came over to Cana with a stack of papers. "These are all job opportunities that are either on their way or in Iceberg itself."

Cana nodded and thanked Mirajane. She then recruited Nab once again to help her out by turning the bulletin board around. He made some cluck of annoyance but otherwise didn't argue. Once the blank side of the bulletin board was facing her she asked Yukino to help put the papers all up on the board. There were actually quite a few, which of course made sense since no one would really want to traverse the harsh, bitter cold, winter weather of Iceberg.

Cana puts her initial deck back in her furry shoulder bag then pulls out another. Levy arches an eyebrow as she watches the trade out. "What are those cards?"

"This deck? This deck is my decision making deck." Cana smirks and fans out the cards face up so that Levy can see them. Each card shows a picture of some random scantily clad male and every last one of them is chanting "choose me." Both Levy's and Yukino's faces become flushed the deep scarlet of Erza's hair. Cana once again does the same throw as before and three cards thrust out in different directions toward the bulletin board. Each of the three cards piercing the upper right corner of a job request.

The group didn't study the job requests long. Two of the jobs were both for getting rid of monsters. The third of the jobs was an information gathering job. The amount of jewel they would earn from all the jobs combined equaled out to being over 2.5 million jewel.

Things are moving quite rapidly at this point. "Yukino, I think you should get a hold of Sabertooth and let them know what is going on."

Yukino nods. "You're right. Everything has been moving so fast I just didn't consider it. Umm, actually...Cana?" Cana turns toward her. "I have a feeling that Sting or Rogue...well likely even both of them will insist on going. Would that possibly have any impact on the party that's going?"

Cana smirks. "Dragon slayers never quite fit into the equation properly. I just usually let them do want they want regardless of what my cards say."

Lucy half frowns. "What about Natsu?"

"Do you seriously think that pink haired dope would let you go on a major adventure without him? His name is likely to be pulled for all of the trips just because of his own determination to stand by you, his best friend." Lucy stood there with her mouth open for a few moments. She couldn't quite articulate a proper reaction so she turned around away from Cana and headed over to where Mira seemed to be pulling out catalogs from behind the bar.

"Hey, did you not put exceed cards in that deck, Cana?" Happy asked folding his furry blue arms over each other in a cute but obviously annoyed manner. His little eyebrows furrowed and scrunched up together.

Cana nearly burst out in laughter at how menacing Happy was trying to be. "I do have Exceeds in my deck but I don't use them for divination pulls like that." She then digs out the deck and pulls out her cards of Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu and shows them to Happy. "See? In all these cards their companion exceed is already with them. I know where your dragon slayers go you will go hence why I made the cards this way."

Happy burst into tears and thrust himself into Cana's chest. "Furball, if you make me lose my buzz we are gonna have problems." This made him cry out even more and push himself away from Cana to be coddled in Lucy's ample bosom once again instead.

oOo

Mira now has three piles of catalogs that each were stacked so high they reached her chest. "Mira, what are these anyway?" Lucy asked while petting a sleeping Happy that still clung to her after his crying spell.

"These are winter supply catalogs," she pointed at the first two piles. "Winter outerwear and clothing catalogs," she indicated the third pile. "Tourist locations, best places to stay, and eat at while trekking through Northern Earthland. I honestly wish this last one was a bigger pile."

Lucy shivered as she thought of the trip to Mt. Hakobe and how cold that was. This trip would be even colder. She grabbed the first catalog from the middle pile and began pouring over it. Mira smiled and selected one from the third pile. While Levy wasn't going she still remained supportive of her bestie and grabbed the first catalog from the first pile.

After about a half an hour of perusing Mira already had a long list of possibly places to stay. Lucy had discovered one of the best outerwear shops for that inclement weather was situated in the Country of Seven. It would be on their way to Iceberg but she worried if they waited until arriving the store might not be able to supply them with the proper attire. Lucy noted that a number to reach them by lacrima communications was on the back of the catalog, and they did have a speedy shipping service. So she planned out her own purchases sat it aside and planned on getting everyone to look through the catalog to plan their own purchases also. She would call the store when everyone had their selections in mind.

Levy made some awesome discoveries in the catalogs she had been pouring over. The brand _Pinnacle Peaks_ was a company that specialized in camping in inclement weather. They specifically carried tents and sleeping bags where the lining was infused with small powerful lacrimas that emitted their own additional heat. She pointed out what she found to the other woman huddled at the bar. "Yes, please put this catalog aside also. I am not freezing my butt off in Iceberg!" Lucy exclaimed which jostled the blue exceed awake.

"I don't think that's a thing, Lucy. Plus, if it is the weather would have to work hard to freeze off your large butt!" Happy squealed and launched himself away as Lucy mutter something about ungrateful cats and never cuddling him again.

Cana smirked and thought to herself. _Like she will ever follow through with that threat._


	10. Chapter 9

**Updated 8/8/18**

Chapter 10

Lucy frantically packed a bag with as much cold weather clothing as she had. Truthfully most of her wardrobe was for mild to hot climates so her suitcase seemed pretty empty after she got done. She frowned down at it while subconsciously rubbing a finger back and forth along her lower lip in concentration. At least she had already planned on going shopping at the specialty store she had found mentioned in one of the catalogs Mira had. She had asked Mira if she could hold onto it for the time being.

Lucy pulled out said catalog to peruse over it once again. The name _Frostbit Fashions_ adorned the top of the cover. (It was apparently both the name of the clothing line and the store.) Lucy flipped toward the back of the magazine where there was an order form and a map with the store location. The map pointed out that the shop was located on the border of Seven and Iceberg just north of Bosco. Lucy let herself cringe for a moment at the memory of how Bora, "fake salamander", had attempted to kidnap her along with a slew of other young women. She allowed herself a minute of breathing and working through the memory before she lingered over some of the clothing designs. Once she had been through the catalog another time she placed it on top of her meager selection of clothing in her bag.

Lucy arched an eyebrow at what she found in the space where the catalog had been (in other words it had been hiding underneath it). _Well crap!_ There staring her directly in the face was the pamphlet the princess had passed out during the symposium panel she was on. With the excitement of everything else she had completely forgot all about it. _Well, at least we will have some time to look over it on the train._

Lucy really wished that she could take another "business line" train on these trips. The idea of Natsu being on a train for exceptionally long stints of time was not a wanted thought. Mentally visualizing his nauseated butt face had her out her apartment door instantaneously and heading toward a little shop in the nearby Magnolia shopping center. It was moments like this that she loved living only a hop skip and a jump away from the shops.

Once she arrived at her destination she looked up at the sign and crossed her fingers hoping the store would carry what she was looking for. _Lyrica's Lacrimas and Libations_ was owned and operated by Lyrica Florian. She was a mage who mostly specialized as an apothecary. She made potions, cordials, tonics, and elixirs of a wide variety. Her twin brother Lyrian made a selection of small lacrimas with similar spells imbedded in them that achieved nearly the same purpose only they were more potent, had a longer duration, and virtually limitless uses. Because of this the lacrimas were a great deal more expensive than the liquids. Lyrian often didn't work on the sales floor because of how much of a toll his magic could take on his body. It would be too easy for him to come down with _magic deficiency syndrome._

The ding of a silver bell on the door announced the celestial mage's arrival. "Lucy, hey there! How are you?"

Lucy smiled at Lyrica and immediately began to explain how she was going on an extended trip away for a bit. "The trip itself is going to be pretty long and because of Natsu's motion sickness I want.."

Lyrica interrupted and held out a hand palm up toward Lucy, "Say no more. Did the potions work out well the last time?"

The last time Lucy had Natsu try the motion sickness potion it had the side effect of the baby faced male growing a thick layer of facial hair. He had been running around like a raving lunatic, giddy over the fact that he was enjoying a train ride without the nasty side effect when the chin follicles sprouted. Apparently he had been trying to prove to several of his male peers that he did in fact go through puberty by attempting to grow out his facial hair. So when the hair sprouted he ran around even more giddy than before and exclaiming how he would show all those who had been giving him a hard time. If he were an exceed she would swear he had gotten into the catnip. The whole thing was only mildly annoying until the beard grew so long he tripped over it and fell straight into Lucy's chest. Once again another moment that ended in Lucy's mortification, and Natsu slamming into the opposite wall as a result of the ' _Lucy kick_ ' she aimed at his chest.

"Oh, actually the potion didn't work out so well."

"Oh? Why? What happened exactly?" The concern was clear on Lyrica's face.

Lucy briefly described the facial hair side effect. She left out the embarrassing moments and her colorful violent tendency because those weren't really pertinent to the information Lyrica actually needed.

Lyrica made a face. "Oh, that batch. Yeah I accidentally dropped one of my facial hair tonics into the cauldron when I was making that batch. I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. I will let you take two bottles free of charge for the mistake."

Lucy felt justified and relieved but two bottles wouldn't be enough for the trip. She actually was more curious to know about a lacrima designed to do basically the same thing. So she asked, "Does Lyrian make motion sickness lacrimas?"

"Sure, he does but we are currently out of stock."

Lucy tried not to show the disappointment on her face and settled for the two free bottles. She also ended up purchasing 8 more because she knew that she would need them. Luckily the glass bottles were unbreakable but the clink of them striking each other in the shopping bag still made her jaw clench tightly.

Before heading back home with her purchases Lucy made one more shopping trip to the grocery store where she purchased a huge bag of snacks for the trip. Everyone on the trip was supposed to supply their own snacks but she knew Natsu would still at least eat part of hers. Mira offered to make a slew of snacks before the trip so hopefully her motherly preemptive insight in all things Fairy Tail would feed them for a decent length of time.

oOo 

Yukino stopped at the spot that Lucy had mentioned she used for her own meditation. She smiled up to the crescent moon hanging in the night sky. Then proceeded to get comfortable on the patch of springy grass before she began meditating.

It didn't take long for Luna to appear. "Hello once again, Yukino."

"Hello, Luna. I saw that it was a clear night, and we will beginning our first jaunt of our journey tomorrow. I wasn't sure when I would have this opportunity next so I wanted to learn what I could tonight."

"Yukino, tell me what did the moon look like tonight as it hung in the sky?" Luna circled Yukino as she awaited her answer.

"It was a crescent." Yukino answered with conviction.

"Good, I wanted to make sure you noticed things like that because the magic I will teach you is dependent upon not only if you can see the moon in the sky, but also the phase of the moon."

Yukino shook a bit because that statement made her a bit worried. "Does that mean that I won't be able to have access to your spells during certain phases of the moon?"

Luna reached out her ethereal hand and gently touched Yukino's shoulder. Where her hand rested Yukino felt warmth. The sensation soaked into her pores and spread throughout her body, calming her concern. "No, Yukino, the phase of the moon simply determines the spell you can access at that time. Because it is a crescent the only spell you can utilize is one that brings forth a crescent spear to your side. But before you cast it you must look to the moon and channel my energy. You do this simply by saying a simple incantation, _'Yuna, by the light of the moon this night. Please I ask you to share with me magic in sight.'_ "

Yukino took a moment to concentrate on the words and memorizing them before Luna proceeded on with the explanation of the next step.

"The spell of the spear doesn't have a name. The spell doesn't need one because the spear itself is called _pearl partizan_. Do you know why I am telling you this?"

Yukino nods. "Yes, it's because the spell itself is calling forth that spear to my side, and I need to know it's name because when an ancient magical artifact or weapon has a name it grants the person who knows the name it's power."

"That's a long kept secret I'm surprised you knew of it." Yuna's tone reflected how impressed she was by her knowledge.

"When I worked briefly for _Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron_ I was given a tour. There was a room full of display cases that held ancient magical artifacts and weapons. The king collected them from all across Fiore so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Arcadios, the Squadron's chief, explained to me that each magical item had a name but the reason there was no name labeling each artifact and weapon acted as an additional security measure. That's when he explained about how the names were needed to access the item's magical power." Yukino hadn't told any other this information. She was sworn to secrecy. The only reason she shared it now was because in truth she hadn't verbalized it. She had only shared it from a meditative state. As long as she didn't speak it aloud it couldn't be overheard.

Yuna smiled at her. "To call the spear to you. You need to say, _'Luna with your ethereal light bring forth your pearl partizan to assist me in this fight._ '"

Yukino was surprised she had to call out the name aloud to bring the weapon to her. What if she dropped it during battle?

"I see the worry in your eyes and don't let it concern you. While the spell does send my spear to you it only casts a replica of the true weapon itself. If the replica were to be held in the hands of someone else it would simple cancel the casting magic and disappear. Now I send you back to the grassy spot you are meditating from to practice the magic I gave you."

"Wait, what about when I no longer need the spear?"

"It will sense when you don't require use of it."

Yukino blinked open her eyes and stretched out her neck. She didn't know how long she had truthfully been seated but her muscles ached a bit from holding the position. She stood and brushed off the grass that clung to her skirt. Then she looked up at the moon and smiled. She had to practice right? "Yuna, by the light of the moon this night. Please I ask you to share with me magic in sight." Her body shimmered with a silvery glow for a second and she felt the magic settle into her body. "Luna with your ethereal light bring forth your _pearl partizan_ to assist me in this fight."

She felt the weight of the weapon in her right hand before the spear solidified and took shape. She knew she only had a few moments to appreciate the workmanship before the spell dissipated. The weapon was a shimmering silver metal. The hand grip on the long shaft was a pale blue with a criss-crossing pattern she assumed assisted with the hold of the weighted weapon. The ornamentation on the butt of the spear was a glittery pointed star that seemed to cast its own light. The bladed part of the head of the spear was made of two crescent moons aligned back to back.

She was able to practice some combat moves with the weapon before it was called away from her. The remnants of the magic of the spell made her a bit giddy, and she hoped that would be able to sleep tonight.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lucy frantically packed a bag with as much cold weather clothing as she had. Truthfully most of her clothing was for mild to hot climates so her suitcase seemed pretty empty after she got done. She frowned down at it while subconsciously rubbing a finger back and forth along her lower lip in concentration. At least she had already planned on going shopping at the specialty store she had found mentioned in one of the catalogs Mira had. She had asked Mira if she could hold onto it for the time being.

Lucy pulled out said catalog to peruse over it once again. The name _Frostbit_ _F_ _ashions_ adorned the top of the cover, and it was apparently also the name of the clothing line and store. Lucy flipped toward the back of the book where there was an order form and a map with the store location. The map pointed out that the shop was located on the border of Seven and Iceberg just north of Bosco. Lucy let herself cringe for a moment at the memory of how Bora, "fake salamander", had attempted to kidnap her along with a slew of other young women. She allowed herself a minute of breathing and working through the memory before she lingered over some of the clothing designs. Once she had been through the catalog another time she placed it on top of her meager selection of clothing in her bag.

Lucy really wished that she could take another "business line" train on these trips. The idea of Natsu being on a train for exceptionally long stints of time was not a wanted thought. Mentally visualizing his nauseated butt face had her out her apartment door instantaneously and heading toward a little shop in the nearby Magnolia shopping center. It was moments like this that she loved living only a hop skip and a jump away from the shops.

Once she arrived at her destination she looked up at the sign and crossed her fingers hoping the store would carry what she as looking for. _Lyrica's Lacrimas and Libations_ was owned and operated by Lyrica Florian. She was a mage who mostly specialized as an apothecary. She made potions, cordials, tonics, and elixirs of a wide variety. Her twin brother Lyrian made a selection of small lacrimas with similar spells imbedded in them that achieved nearly the same purpose only they were more potent, had a longer duration, and virtually limitless uses. Because of this the lacrimas were a great deal more expensive then the liquids. Lyrian often didn't work on the sales floor because of how much of a toll his magic could take on his body. It would be too easy for him to come down the _magic deficiency syndrome._

The ding of a silver bell on the door announced the celestial mage's arrival. "Lucy, hey there! How are you?"

Lucy smiled at Lyrica and immediately began to explain how she was going on an extended trip away for a bit. "The trip itself is going to be pretty long and because of Natsu's motion sickness I want.."

Lyrica interrupted and held out a hand palm up toward Lucy, "Say no more. Did the potions work out well the last time?"

The last time Lucy had Natsu try the motion sickness potion it had the side effect of the baby faced male growing a thick layer of facial hair. He had been running around like a raving lunatic, giddy over the fact that he was enjoying a train ride without the nasty side effect when the chin follicles sprouted. Apparently he had been trying to prove to several of his male peers that he did in fact go through puberty by attempting to grow out his facial hair. So when the hair sprouted he ran around even more giddy then before and exclaiming how he would show all those who had been giving him a hard time. If he were an exceed she would swear he had gotten into the catnip. The whole thing was only mildly annoying until the beard grew so long he tripped over it and fell straight into Lucy's chest. Once again another moment that ended in Lucy's mortification and Nastu slamming into the opposite wall as a result of the ' _Lucy kick_ ' she aimed at his chest.

"Oh, actually the potion didn't work out so well."

"Oh? Why? What happened exactly?" The concern was clear on Lyrica's face.

Lucy briefly described the facial hair side effect. She left out the embarrassing moments and her colorful violent tendency because those weren't really pertinent to the information Lyrica actually needed.

Lyrica made a face. "Oh, that batch. Yeah I accidentally dropped one of my facial hair tonics into the cauldron when I was making that batch. I'm sorry. I'll tell you what. I will let you take two bottles free of charge for the mistake."

Lucy felt justified and relieved but two bottles wouldn't be enough for the trip so she made sure to purchase about 8 more. Luckily the glass bottles were unbreakable but the clink of them striking each other in the shopping bag still made her jaw clench tightly.

Before heading back home with her purchases Lucy made one more shopping trip to the grocery store where she purchased a huge bag of snacks for the trip. Everyone on the trip was supposed to supply their own snacks but she knew Natsu would still at least eat part of hers. Mira offered to make a slew of snacks before the trip so hopefully her motherly preemptive insight in all things Fairy Tail would feed them for a decent length of time.

OoO

Yukino stopped at the spot that Lucy had mentioned she used for her own meditation. She smiled up to the crescent moon hanging in the night sky. Then proceeded to get comfortable on the patch of springy grass before she began meditating.

It didn't take long for Luna to appear. "Hello once again, Yukino."

"Hello, Luna. I saw that it was a clear night, and we will beginning our first jaunt of our journey tomorrow. I wasn't sure when I would have this opportunity next so I wanted to learn what I could tonight."

"Yukino, tell me what did the moon look like tonight as it hung in the sky?" Luna circled Yukino as she awaited her answer.

"It was a crescent." Yukino answered with conviction.

"Good, I wanted to make sure you noticed things like that because the magic I will teach you is dependent upon not only if you can see the moon in the sky, but also the phase of the moon."

Yukino shook a bit because that statement made her a bit worried. "Does that mean that I won't be able to have access to your spells during certain phases of the moon?"

Yuna reached out her ethereal hand and gently touched Yukino's shoulder. Where her hand rested Yukino felt warmth. The sensation soaked into her pores and spread throughout her body, calming her concern. "No, Yukino, the phase of the moon simply determines the spell you can access at that time. Because it is a crescent the only spell you can utilize is one that brings forth a crescent spear to your side. But before you cast it you must look to the moon and channel my energy. You do this simply by saying a simple incantation, _'Yuna, by the light of the moon this night. Please I ask you to share with me_ _magic in sight.'_ "

Yukino took a moment to concentrate on the words and memorizing them before Luna proceeded on with the explanation of the next step.

"The spell of the spear doesn't have a name. The spell doesn't need one because the spear itself is called _pearl partizan_. Do you know why I am telling you this?"

Yukino nods. "Yes, it's because the spell itself is calling forth that spear to my side, and I need to know it's name because when an ancient magical artifact or weapon has a name it grants the person who knows the name it's power."

"That's a long kept secret I'm surprised you knew of it." Yuna's tone reflected how impressed she was by her knowledge.

"When I worked briefly for _Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron_ I was given a tour. There was a room full of display cases that held ancient magical artifacts and weapons. The king collected them from all across Fiore so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Arcadios, the Squadron's chief, explained to me that each magical item had a name but the reason there was no name labeling each artifact and weapon acted as an additional security measure. That's when he explained about how the names were to needed to access the item's magical power." Yukino hadn't told any other this information. She was sworn to secrecy. The only reason she shared it now was because in truth she hadn't verbalized it. She had only shared it from a meditative state. As long as she didn't speak it aloud it couldn't be overheard.

Yuna smiled at her. "To call the spear to you. You need to say, _'_ _Luna_ _with_ _your ethereal light bring forth_ _your pearl partizan to assist me in this fight_ _._ '"

Yukino was surprised she had to call out the name aloud to bring the weapon to her. What if she dropped it during battle?

"I see the worry in your eyes and don't let it concern you. While the spell does send my spear to you it only casts a replica of the true weapon itself. If the replica were to be held in the hands of someone else it would simple cancel the casting magic and disappear. Now I send you back to the grassy spot you are meditating from to practice the magic I gave you."

"Wait, what about when I no longer need the spear?"

"It will sense when you don't require use of it."

Yukino blinked open her eyes and stretched out her neck. She didn't know how long she had truthfully been seated but her muscles ached a bit from holding the position. She stood and brushed off the grass that clung to her skirt. Then she looked up at the moon and smiled. She had to practice right? "Yuna, by the light of the moon this night. Please I ask you to share with me magic in sight. _"_ Her body shimmered with a silvery glow for a second and she felt the magic settle into her body. "Luna with your ethereal light bring forth your pearl partizan to assist me in this fight."

She felt the weight of the weapon in her right hand before the spear solidified and took shape. She knew she only had a few moments to appreciate the workmanship before the spell dissipated. The weapon was a shimmering silver metal. The hand grip on the long shaft was a pale blue with a crisscrossing pattern she assumed assisted with the hold of the weighted weapon. The ornamentation of the butt of the spear was a glittery pointed star that seemed to cast it's own light. The bladed part of the head of the spear was made of two crescent moons aligned back to back.

She was able to practice some combat moves with the weapon before it was called away from her. The remnants of the magic of the spell made her a bit giddy and she hoped that would be able to sleep tonight.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If so please let me know. I would love to hear from you. :)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The party had acquired a large sleeping car and been riding the train for two solid days.

Two days which Natsu mostly spent unconscious thanks to an armored head punch from Erza. He had originally started out using a potion but the Requip mage couldn't handle how he was practially bouncing off the walls from the joy of not having motion sickness. So, instead of having to deal with him, she took him out.

Two days in which Elfman and Evergreen wouldn't stop bickering. Ever practically demanding she was always right. Elfman saying it wasn't manly to feel like she was right all the time. Ever claiming she wasn't a man. Then the whole argument somehow would start over again.

Two days where Hibiki flirted with any female who came within his personal space. This included a little girl who had gotten separated from her mother. After Hibiki had found the girl's mom he then proceeded to flirt with the mother.

The only four semi sane people on the trip were Lucy, Yukino, Freed, and Mirajane.

Freed and Mira seemed perfectly content talking about the landscape that passed their shared window. Lucy had caught sight of their hands clasped together a couple times when they thought no one was looking but she didn't point it out. She figured even though Mira was the resident matchmaker of the guild that she deserved her own happiness, and since no one seemed to know about the two having feelings for each other it wasn't Lucy's place to spread that gossip.

Lucy and Yukino had a variety of conversations all revolving around the trip and their shared magic for the most part. They shared their excitement over the sun and moon magic they acquired. They wondered over what other keys were out there in the other countries. Somehow the conversation even looped back to the similarities and differences in the guilds the two had joined.

Lucy had learned during the small duration of her time in Sabertooth, Yukino had done a few jobs with the twin dragon slayers. It turned out that Yukino also had her hands full with Sting as much as Lucy had her hands full with Natsu. Rogue was at least more level headed and not quite as impulsive. During the conversation about the two dragon slayers Yukino's cheeks intensified to a bright reddish pink in color. It made Lucy wonder if she had a crush on one of the two dragon slayers. She couldn't decipher which one however since they were discussing the two as a pair and not separately. Perhaps she would have to ask her more directly later.

A half an hour later and the traid had suddenly lurched to a stop. The sudden jerk of the train somehow penetrated the subconscious of the sleeping Natsu. He blinked bleary eyes for a moment before he jumped up into a fighting stance.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Shh, I'm listening." At these words left his lips the entire group turned Natsu's direction and watched as his face rapidly changed from anticipation to anger. "Damn, bandit guilds," he muttered and took off with purpose.

"That idiot is going to get himself into trouble," Erza muttered and chased after him followed closely by the rest of the group.

"Worse yet, he will probably demolish the train!" Lucy exclaimed in agitation and fear.

The group traversed the small hallway of the train single file as fast as possibly. Their trek halted when Erza suddenly stopped. Standing before her was a cloaked figure that she recognized immediately. "Jel..Mystogan, what are you doing here? You surely can't be a part of the bandits Natsu mentioned."

He turned to her surprised. "No, of course not," he said bitterly. He couldn't help but hate when someone thought the worse of him. It was deserved of course, but when it came from someone he trusted. It was just the thing to make the acid in his stomach boil and burn. Meredy, who had been a few steps ahead of him, touched his arm in an attempt to calm him. "I was tracing the steps of the bandit guild that is currently trying to hijack this train." He turned back pushing Meredy into continuing chasing the bandits up the hall.

They quickened their steps but continued their conversation. "What do you know about them?"

"We are now on the border of Seven and Bosco. Bosco has been known for their bandit guilds and their slave trading business, especially female slave trading."

"That's deplorable," Erza replied.

Lucy nodded as she was once again was caught up in the memory of her very first adventure with Natsu in Hargeon, just after they first met. She was nearly a victim of said slave trading herself. She was determined to keep the same thing from happening again.

"The bandits on board are from a guild called Venom Talon. They have been successful several times over in the slave trade business."

"Not anymore, they're not," Erza commented.

"My sentiments exactly," Jellal smiled back at her momentarily. Erza's conviction to set things right was definitely one of the best things about her.

They had just come to the entrance to the first passenger car when they heard, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR."

"Oh great, there goes this train trip," Lucy muttered as they all pushed into the passenger car.

"It's for the greater good, Lucy. Knowing Natsu he has already subdued a few of the bandits."

Lucy couldn't help but agree. She was probably right. Natsu may be a hot head but he was just trying to protect the women on the train.

Natsu's voice must have carried because it wasn't until they came to the passenger car closest to the engine that they found Natsu. This was obviously also where a majority of the action was going down because the car had a huge hole in the side. Lucy inspected it and found three bandits unconscious in the grass near the train track.

Natsu was currently battling one other. No others bandits were in sight. "Natsu, where are the rest of the bandits?"

"Apparently, they thought they only needed four members to do this job. I don't hear any others. Oh head's up the train conductor is coming this way."

Erza talked to the train conductor and explained the situation. To say he was unhappy would have been an understatement but he and the other train staff tied up the bandits until the local constables took them into custody. The members from Fairy Tail along with Crime Sorciere were then promptly kicked off the train. They got their stuff and were pointed in the direction of the closest town with a train station.

Lucy scolded Natsu along the walk. Yukino tried to keep her giggles from erupting at how Lucy was scolding Natsu. Freed and Mira, while not holding hands, walked comfortably side by side. Jellal walked with Erza while she toted her cart of luggage behind her. Meredy smiled as Hibiki flirted with her. Elfman and Evergreen continued their bickering. Yup, things were pretty normal for the Fairy Tail mages. Chaos, panic, destruction, and saving the day just seemed to be the Fairy Tail way.

OoO

The group had been trudging beside the train tracks for a couple hours. They were sure they would hit a town with a train stop eventually. The group walked in silence. They were tired and overwrought from the journey. So they had been walking for the past two hours admiring the landscape. To the east of the group there was a huge dense forest. To the right in a far distance was a majestic mountain range.

At one point, Lucy had been tempted to call out Horologium. But she sadly remembered it happened to be his only day off. Then Natsu surprised her by offering a piggy back ride. Lucy didn't notice the blush that rose up his neck to stain his cheeks. She just merely accepted her best friend's offer.

"You know I am surprised you haven't made some wise crack about my weight!" Lucy admitted.

Natsu shrugged. "We are all tired, Luce. Why would I get in a fight right now when all I want to do is sit down?"

 _Since when did he think like that? Usually it's 'I'm all fired up! Let's fight!'_

Aloud she muttered, "I give up trying to understand you."

This saddened the dragon slayer a bit. But then he smelled one of his favorite scents ever and his stomach announced itself loudly. Suddenly he was in a sprint towards the smell forgetting he had Lucy on his back.

Yukino side stepped when she heard his loud footfalls behind her. She was used to Sting being the same way when he got hungry so she knew she had to get out of the way. She forced back a laugh when he passed and she saw that Lucy was holding on for dear life.

"Fire chicken here I come!"

Erza and Jellal were at the front of the line up and she thrust her fist into Natsu's gut when he was about to pass them. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach. "Hey! You could have hurt Luce, Erza!"

Erza turned when she heard this. Natsu may have deserved her wraith but Lucy was another story.

Luckily, Lucy was only dizzy from the run. Natsu felt bad and carried her in his arms. She clutched at his neck so she wouldn't fall. "I smelled fire chicken! We have to be near a town, and I'm starving!"

Sure enough not ten minutes later they spotted a sign welcoming them to Renshaw Heights and a train depot in the distance about a half a mile from that.

They climbed up the platform and while Lucy was trying to find out details about the next train Erza noticed a big bulletin board. At the top was a great big banner saying 'these criminals wanted apprehended' below the banner was several mugshots of sullied looking men. Every last one of them seemed to have a mark of an eagle claw with green talons. "Seems Poison Talon is known for their corruption of moral laws."

"I was planning on bringing them in anyway. If the mayor is wanting to give out jewels in addition to it. Who am I to deny that?" Jellal smirked.

"I think we should go with you," Erza replied. "It's not like we are in a hurry to get anywhere, and that is a heft amount of derelicts the mayor is wanting to bring into custody. In fact, I am pretty sure we will find once talking to the mayor that he will just want the whole guild taken out."

Through investigating of her own Lucy discovered that because of the damage to the previous train another one would not be in town for a week. So the group decided to at least go to hear the mayor out.

OoO

Mayor Elridge Kenley was a peculiar looking fellow. He was about the same height as Levy. He had a rotund belly. His face was mostly obscured by oversized monocle covering his right eye, an elongated broad nose, and an extensive mustache. His copper ringlets were quite unruly, and his face had a ruddy complexion that was enhanced at the tip of his nose and cheeks.

The group listened to the man as he sputtered on about how the people of Bosco were all tired of girl slave trading rings. "Venom Talon is one of the most prominent bandit guilds in Bosco. If they were able to be taken down then Bosco would be a more livable place. Of course not only do people not want to take out the guild they also fear the dire wolves of the Yith Timberland. Which, Venom Talon's hideout is supposedly somewhere in the midst of that forest."

"How long of a journey on foot would that be?" Lucy asked. She was hesitant to take the job if it took over a week. But the extra money would help fund the trips they were taking for her benefit.

"If you don't run into difficulty. I would imagine a couple days by foot each way. But I am sure the dire wolves would slow you down."

Natsu's stomach growled again. He was agitated and grumpy from lack of food.

The mayor smothered a laugh. "I could get you all room and board at the Rosewood Hot Springs."

"I'd love to accept the offer but I would like to do our own research before we agree to your terms."

"You are the first group to even hear me out. It's no trouble. Stay there tonight and work out what you have to then return in the morning to let me know what you decided. Oh, although, I imagine I will only be able to get you two rooms. One for the girls and one for the boys."

"Any accommodations would be appreciated."

Lucy was already sighing in her head about the idea of soaking in an open air hot spring. Natsu was drooling over the idea of food. Erza was working out battle strategies. Jellal was trying hard not to focus on Erza's face scrunched up in concentration. Meldy was mentally giggling at Jellal. Hibiki flirted with every girl he passed by. Freed shyly kept glancing Mira's way.

The hot springs that awaited them was actually a bit on the shabby side. The building itself looked like it should be condemned. The group planned on meeting up together in the girls room after they all soaked in the hot springs. They were all quite exhausted. Natsu grumbled at having to wait longer for food.

When the guys realized their room was connected to the girls and the only thing that separated the baths from one another was a tall fence they all hurriedly changed out of their clothes and jumped in. Even Natsu.

 **Those of you who have read the previous version are probably realizing the similarity here between this chapter and a portion of the previous Platinum Keys. That's because this is nearly Chapter 4 and 5 verbatim from the original version. I didn't change that much because I didn't see much purpose in doing so.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The girls submersed themselves in the decadent depths of the simmering cleansing water of the hot springs. Ever half dozed against one corner while the others chit chatted away.

"Oh, this feels wonderful," Erza stated.

"Soooo," Meredy said out of the blue. "I just want to make sure I don't step on any toes here. I was curious who is into who?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"She means out of our motley male members of Fairy Tail, who we each like," Mira smiles.

Meredy merely nodded in response.

"Natsu would be a better fighter if he could get his spontaneity under control," Erza stated and before she could go on a tangent of all the guys' battle prowess Mira interjected.

"She means romantically like, Erza."

"Oh, I don't...hmm... well I don't like any of the Fairy Tail boys. They are too much like family to have any romantic entanglement with one." Her difficult in making this announcement was not overlooked by the girls.

"So that would leave either Hibiki or Jellal." Meredy said with a finger poised at her chin.

Erza stuttered for a second, "I...I...didn't say I liked any of our travel companions."

Lucy snickered, "No you said you didn't like any of the Fairy Tail boys. That's guilt by omission."

"Mm, I'd agree," Mira stated.

"Eh, it's okay. I am pretty sure I already know who _Erza_ likes." Meredy smirked.

Erza merely blushed in response.

"Honestly, I think we all know who she likes. Just like we know that Ever likes Elfman."

Ever while dozing muttered, "Real man...pssh.."

The other girls giggled furiously. "Lucy likes Natsu," Mira stated. "And they are soooo cute together." Hearts started dancing in her eyes.

"I really wish you would give that up, Mira. Last time you said that you made me believe that he had asked me out on a date. All he wanted was to use Virgo to dig up some holes." Lucy sighed. She wouldn't admit the emotional damage that day caused her. "I think Mira likes Freed."

Mira shrugged at Lucy. "What's not to like? He's handsome, has long luscious hair, eyelashes any girl would kill for, not to mention that adorable mole under his left eye. He also is a gentleman and extremely chivalrous."

"What about when he fought you at the time of the Fantasia Festival? I wouldn't say that was very chivalrous of him." Erza asked curiously.

"No, but he unintentionally gifted back my magic power and honestly that's probably what opened up my heart to him in the first place. But enough about me. Do you have anyone you like, Yukino?"

"Oooh, I bet it is either Sting or Rogue." Lucy stated.

Yukino's face turned red and she suddenly seemed to find the stars in the sky extremely interesting.

OoO

The boys tried not to splash around the water all that much so they could eavesdrop on the girls' conversation.

Erza didn't really answer but Jellal knew her feelings for him. He would have to be...well...the easiest comparison he could think of was Natsu. The boy was enthusiastic but he rarely used any deductive reasoning.

Natsu was surprised that Lucy thought he asked her on a date. That did explain her over-enhanced scent that night. Stupid smelly female stuff! Her outfit also seemed more like something she would wear on a special occasion too now that he thought about it. So he would just have to ask her properly on a date. But he wasn't really sure how he asked her the first time. The boy groaned as his head started to ache from overuse.

Elfman tried to deny that there was anything between him and Ever. Freed merely turned to him and said, "You know a real man would admit his true feelings not deny them."

Freed blushed when he heard Mira's admission. To think centerfold beauty Mira would think of him like that. Freed didn't often consider his own worth. He was merely a part of the thunder legion, a part of a cohesive unit. But perhaps that wasn't all he was.

As for Mira's appreciation for his looks. His mole always annoyed him. He even one time attempted to have it magically removed. His eyelashes he knew about, many girls made the same observation. He momentarily wondered what Mira had thought of his hair when he cut it. But she was sure she appreciated his longer hair more and was excessively thankful to have grown it out.

OoO

They all met back up in the girls room twenty minutes later. The food had been brought in and the conversation began.

"I honestly think we should try to help this village out. I am tired of hearing about all the slave trading regarding Bosco. I can't guarantee that we will completely shut them down but maybe it will make the other bandits in the area think twice," Lucy stated.

"Agreed, the delinquents must be taught what morals are," Erza stated.

"We do have a week before we can get on another train, and it's not like we didn't know this excursion would take awhile." Hibiki commented.

"All in favor of taking the request?"

Throughout the whole room a chorus of ayes rang out, except for Natsu who's aye came out garbled from the amount of food he inhaled. Everyone was in agreement that they all would do their part to help out the town.

The night ended when Natsu instigated an impromptu pillow fight by lobbing a pillow at

It calmed down again when Lucy almost inhaled a few errant feathers.

OoO

Normally Natsu could sleep like the dead. The trouble was between his brain not wanting to shut off, and Elfman's snoring he found himself wide awake. He kept replaying the night that left Lucy thinking it was a date, wishing he could replicate how he had asked her out. What had he said? It was something about having to tell her something. Would it be that simple to just say something like that again and blurt out that he thought he had feelings for her? Should he even risk it?

She and Happy were the closest people to him. The whole guild was his family but those two in particular were more than that. They were more than his best friends, more than his team mates, and the way he felt about Lucy was far different than how he felt about Happy.

He didn't care about disappointing Happy. But when he disappointed Lucy he felt the guilt throb off him in waves. If guilt had a scent to anyone other than a dragon slayer he wreaked of it when disappointing her.

Hell, Gajeel wreaked of it a lot himself when he was hovering around Levy. _Can't say as I blame the iron faced ape. I would feel guilty too if I had done something like tied a woman to a tree and_ _threatened Fairy Tail by_ _mark_ _ing_ _her_ _as some kind of warning_ _._

Feeling guild whenever he was being foolish or making a mistake was so new for him. It metaphorically knocked him off his gravitational axis and made him mentally stumble. Sure he felt guilty when scolded by Mira and Makarov. Guilty about disappointing Lucy was a wholly an all together different sensation. But that guilt was just the tip of the iceberg with how different he felt about her.

When had it happened though? He knew the night she questioned and thought was a date he had no inkling he felt different about her. So when did it change?

Then his brain conjured up a moment he would have liked to forget. A moment he wished he had never witnessed. It conjured up the moment he had to witness Lucy's death with his own eyes. In that moment he felt rage toward Future Rogue. But his chest had also ached with the loss. If it hadn't been for the fact that the current Lucy was still alive and right beside him he probably would have completely shut down.

Yet, that couldn't have been the moment he started to feel this way. Sure he felt a part of himself had broken on the inside and afterward things he felt around Lucy started to register differently. He had to have started feeling this way at another moment in time.

His brain replayed a montage of moments with her. The first time they met in Hargeon. The moment she wore that maid costume that still hung in his closet. The gutsy moment she jumped from the Phantom Lord Headquarter's sky prison knowing he would be there to catch her when she fell. That time she was sick and he felt a need to cheer her up by uprooting the tree so she wouldn't miss Magnolia's blossom-viewing. Seeing Lucy be used as part of that infernal infinity clock. The moments Lucy was fighting in the Grand Magic Games and he felt pride for how powerful she truly was, especially the fight against Flare. He could hear a pin drop from a mile away but he had been the only of the dragon slayers to act upon how she had uttered the name Asuka.

Somehow it dawned on him then. It wasn't one moment that made up when he had these feelings for her. It had been something that was built over time. With that realization in mind his brain finally calmed and he was able to get some well needed sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It took quite some time for the whole group to get up and out of bed the next morning. You would think with Natsu complaining about hunger and wanting to crack some skulls the team would wake up long enough to pummel him for being loud. But most just kept hugging their pillows to themselves, enjoying their rest.

Two hours later the group was finally rousing from their deep slumber. "Geez, it's about time you all woke up. Come on we gotta go see the mayor and head out already."

Erza wiped at her eyes and requipped out of her pajamas into her Heart Kreuz armor. "I'll take care of that. Everyone else pack up."

As she left Natsu muttered, "Easy for her to say she has the most stuff out of all of us."

The others all grinned and laughed in turn at the truth to that statement. Luckily, Erza, had kept most of her equipment still packed in the numerous amount of suitcases she had.

OoO

The group strolled down the street of Renshaw Heights. They were aiming the direction they took toward the east-side exit of the town. Everyone they passed smiled at them or greeted them enthusiastically. "Everyone sure is pleasant in this small village," Erza observed.

"They all know why we are here, and where we are going. They are excited of the possibility of the fall of Venom Talon." Everyone looked at Natsu who suddenly seemed full of information. "Dragon slayer hearing, remember?"

When they got to the edge of the village and crossed over the railroad tracks Erza thwacked Natsu upside the head. "Oww! What was that for?"

"For destroying our mode of transportation and leaving us stranded in this town for a week," Erza responded.

"Any leg of this quest will be lengthy so another week isn't going to make it any more complicated," Ever stated.

Mira took a deep breath. "Honestly I am kind of glad to not be riding that train right now. Just look at this landscape."

They all smiled at the green rolling hills with the trees of the Yith Timberland forest as a backdrop. Lucy thought it was a perfect place for a picnic but didn't bring it up because she was sure that would just irk Erza. Her two recent attempts a picnic being ruined by outside forces.

It took them two more hours to traverse across the rolling hills. They could finally make out just how large the trees of the forest actually were. The average height seemed to reach to the sky at about thirty-five feet (just over 10 ½ meters). But there was a still a tree here and there that stood taller. The branches of the trees extended towards each other creating a shadowy canopy that seemed to obscure the forest beyond from view.

Suddenly, Natsu's stomach growled loudly. Lucy and Yukino snickered and then seconds after both blushed when their stomachs also made themselves known. "Let's stop here and eat before going into the forest. We probably won't find a good place to stop when we tread through the forest," Erza suggested. Lucy groaned at the look of happiness on Erza's face. The red haired woman was bound and determined to have a happy picnic on a sunny day.

Sandwiches, salads, and fruits were laid out amongst the group. The mayor made sure they were well stocked with food before they took off on their journey. Lucy wasn't sure the mayor understood the copious amounts a dragon slayer could eat. Natsu had just finished his twelfth sandwich.

Natsu reached for his thirteenth when suddenly he paused. "We need to wrap this up. I hear twigs snapping in the forest and I am pretty sure I smell several wolves nearby." He sniffed the air to confirm. "Hmm...but something is off. Two nearby smell like the other wolves but there is also another scent overlaying it. I know I recognize the scent but...grr I can't place it."

Suddenly they all made an unspoken agreement. The girls scurried to put away the picnic so the wolves didn't make off with any left over food, and the boys created a half circle around the girls, watching the forest for movement.

Natsu set both of his fists aflame in preparation. He was prepared to cast Fire Dragon's Iron Fists and punch some wolf skulls in.

Lucy frowned at the sky. She would have liked to demonstrate her sun magic in combat but there was just enough cloud cover that it disabled her ability to call forth that magic.

Elfman figured a full body takeover was unnecessary for a pack of wolves and cast a partial take over, _Beast Arm: Reptile._ He figured since he used it to send several people flying once before that he could also use it to do the same to several dire wolves. If they didn't pass out from the force of the throw someone with a range attack could back him up.

Hibiki accessed his archive magic in his mind. He prepared himself to use Force Blast on any wolves that came through the thicket.

Freed cast his _Dark Ecriture: Darkness form_. In his demonic like form his plan was the to cast Darkness Flare Bomb at the wolves and create a wave of pressure to toss the wolves from the group.

While the other guys had been preparing themselves Jellal telepathically asked them how they were all planning on attacking. It was a tough call on what he would cast. It was half and half, Natsu and Elfman were doing melee magic attacks while Freed and Hibiki were doing ranged magic attacks. But with the exception of Natsu all the attacks would throw the wolves in some way. So Jellal planned on attacking them with Heavenly Arrows, a ranged attack that shot out several arrows of damaging light to the target.

Fifteen five foot tall (1.5 meters) wolves jumped out of the ferns, from bushes, from behind large rocks that were dispersed intermittently along the forest floor. Their sharp fangs snarled aggressively. Erza looked around her. "They look pretty angry. But...these are the runts of the pack...I've seen dire wolves get much larger."

"They may not be 'big' for dire wolves, but look at the amount of them. I thought dire wolf packs tended to be smaller then that," Mira stated.

"Yes, it is highly unusual to have a pack of more then seven. Maybe these fifteen grouped together because of their size, a strength in numbers mentality perhaps."

"Let's stop talking and start fighting already," With that Natsu dived in the fray. He sent an uppercut to one and that one went flying. He jabbed at another and it fell to the ground.

Hibiki cast his force blast at three separate wolves and they all went flying. Jellal came in and shot heavenly arrows to make sure those three were down. Two more were caught in the crossfire.

Freed cast darkness flare bombs at five wolves. Lucy decided that even though she couldn't use sun magic the guys couldn't hog all the fun. "Open gate of the golden bull! Taurus! Taurus, take out the wolves Freed casts at with your axe."

"Perhaps after that you might give me a smooooch!"

"Open gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra! Libra, cast gravity change towards the wolves outside of melee range so they fall to the ground."

Jellal, Hibiki, and Freed then attacked all the ones that had fallen to the ground from the force of gravity change.

Once all the wolves that charge in the attack were out of commission the celestial mages sent their spirits back to the spiritual world, and the others with the exception of Natsu began to relax. "Are you all forgetting the two strange wolves I was telling you about?" Natsu's facial expression immediately changed from aggressive to one of comprehension. "That's strange I know the scent now." He turned to Lucy and Yukino. "They smelled like your spirits..."

Two silver wolves seven feet tall (just over 2 meters) jumped out from behind a large rock. They both hand unusual markings above their eyes and across their nose. One's markings were a metallic silver blue the others were a metallic lavender. Both celestial mages looked at the wolves not in fear but in confusion and wonder, "Lupus" They both said simultaneously.

Hibiki wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "I thought the silver keys of Lupus were lost long ago."

The wolves shifted to men. The markings that adorned the wolves were along their foreheads and bridges of their nose. They were just as tall in humanoid form as they were in wolf form. The one with the silver blue markings had long silver hair and a stern look on his face. His eyes the same color as his markings. The other had short spiky pewter gray hair and a cheerful look upon his face. His lavender eyes seemed to dance in merriment.

The blue eyed one turned to Lucy. "I am Lucian. I would like to form a contract with you, Lucy Heartfilia." He stated formally and bowed to her.

The one with lavender eyes turned to Yukino. "And my name is Dashiell, but if it's easier you can simply call me Dash. It would be an honor to fight by your side, Yukino Aguria."

The girls looked at each other. "Er, I think we are both stumped here," Lucy said aloud.

"How can we form a contract without a key?" Yukino asked.

Both of the expressions of the wolves became dismal and crestfallen. Yukino and Lucy both frowned in concern.

The girls didn't notice Hibiki typing away at Archive. But both of the girls heard what Hibiki told them to say telepathically. The girls clasped hands and both chanted in clear voices simultaneously, "Da nobis, argentum lupus cohibere aperire"

The girls each felt more weight on their key rings and studied the new key there. They both had a silver key with the silhouette of a wolf howling as the emblem. Lucy's a silver blue whereas Yukino's was lavender.

 **I figured since there is more then one Nikora (Plue) then there must be more then one of all the silver keys. I obviously made up that the Lupus key was lost for sake of the story line.**

 **I had predetermined that Lucy would get the more stoic of the two wolves and he had to be named Lucian. Did not consider the similarity of their names until after I typed it, but oh wells.**

 **Dashiell is pronounced Dash-ell if you were curious.**

 **Da nobis, argentum lupus cohibere aperire is latin and it's sloppy latin at that. I could not find a latin word for key other then key, loosely translate it says "Give us a silver wolf lock open" sound so much prettier in latin. :P**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yukino and Lucy both smiled down at the additional weight of their key rings. Then they shared a smile with each other and chuckled merrily for a moment. No one but another celestial mage would ever understand the joyous feeling of having another spirit to add to your arsenal. They looked back at where their new spirits stood. Lucian had his arms crossed, and while he tried his best to keep his impassive expression Lucy happened to catch a slight curl of his lip at the corner of his mouth. Dash on the other hand was grinning from ear to ear. His infectious joyous nature had Yukino giggling outrageously, clutching her stomach from the belly laughs the spirit was unintentionally inflicting upon her.

"We can lead you all into the woods. We have a small cabin not far from the Venom Talon's guild headquarters. It will take a few hours to get there however." He paused as he looked at the sky above. "By that time the sun will be setting and it will be dark in the woods. It would be a good idea to huddle down in our cabin for the night and map out a strategy," Dash openly suggested.

"I thought you all lived with the wolves?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"The wolves contact us when they feel threatened. Once we sensed Yukino and Lucy in the party we tried to get the wolves to stop but they are only animals and reacted on instinct. We raise pheasants on our property and wouldn't want the wolves to hunt our livestock," Dash replied.

"Oh, pheasant! Do you happen to have fire seasoning in your cottage?" Natsu asked. The group outwardly groaned at Natsu's enthusiasm. Yukino and Meredy, who still weren't quite accustomed to his earnest nature, giggled at the pink haired human garbage disposal.

The trek through the forest was harsh. Many branches of the underbrush bit at their legs. Lucian who sensed Lucy's discomfort picked her up and carried her bridal-style through the forest. He ignored how she thrashed and beat at his chest when she complained at him. Huffing and muttering how she didn't need help. When Dash looked at Yukino and asked her if she would like the same treatment the girl merely shook her head in response. She assured him if it became unbearable however that she would ask for assistance.

Lucy was so busy fighting with Lucian she didn't notice the silence and gloom coming off of Natsu in waves. He felt that he should be the one to carry her, and that she should be fighting him off right now. He didn't really understand why he was feeling so annoyed by this new spirit of hers. It wasn't much different with how he felt around Loke but he knew nothing about this new spirit so he wondered if the unknown was posing it's own threat in his mind. He grumbled to himself and kicked at the underbrush of the forest. He felt a bit bad when a couple of small woodland creatures ran off.

Erza turned to Jellal, "So what do you think of this plan thus far?"

Jellal looked at Erza. A shimmer of light from the canopy hit her hair just right and made him want to reach out and touch her. But he refrained. He could not let himself get overly emotionally attached to her. Even if he was already heading down that slippery slope he knew he had to make a conscious effort to restrain his emotions as much as possible. He cleared his throat and replied to her. "I don't think we have much of a plan as of yet. But I do believe if it will take such a huge length of time to get to this cabin that it is a sound idea to stop there and make plans. Perhaps a few of us can scout out the guild headquarters if it isn't terribly far away and report back to the group."

"Mmm," she muttered in a sound of agreement.

Freed stood at Mira's elbow during their trek through the woods. He held her hand to assist her when she had to climb over a fallen branch. They didn't talk all that much on the trip simply smiled at each other in shy understanding. When Freed came across a bed of wild flowers he bent to pick one and handed it to Mira. "Would you tuck it behind my ear?" She asked.

Freed blushed fiercely and attempted to accommodate her request. When his fingertips brushed her earlobe they both froze as they felt an overwhelming sensation coursing through their bodies. They each cleared their throats in turn. Both blushed madly and found the forest floor extremely interesting for a few seconds before continuing their hike.

Elfman and Ever who had been following Freed and Mira were not traveling as amicably as the other couple. They kept bickering about every little thing. When Lucian picked up Lucy Ever asked Elfman why he didn't offer to do the same. His response, "Because you are manly enough to take care of yourself."

Ever promptly pulled out her fan and thwacked him thoroughly with it. His veiled ouch didn't go unnoticed. "You don't sound all that manly right now to me." She refolded her fan and put it away, turned on her heel and continued following the members of the group that were leading the way.

When Mira received the wildflower from Freed, Ever had tried to not whimper at the romantic notion. She knew it would do no good to point out that simple sentiment to Elfman so she made no attempt to do so. Little did she know that when Elfman saw the exchange he began to ponder what sort of romantic things he could plan for his lady love. Too bad he didn't notice the gloomy emotions transmitting from her body. He would have saved himself from a lot of grief if he had been more observant.

Hibiki kept glancing at Yukino and Meredy. They were the only two girls he was certain had no kind of romantic entanglements. It was obvious Mira had a thing for Freed. That Ever and Elfman, although they tried to deny it, were very much together. Erza and Jellal were fighting emotions that were completely beyond taming. He knew that Natsu wasn't aware of his feelings for Lucy but that there was something definitely between the two.

Hibiki would have more time to spend with Yukino since he would be on the trip longer with her. But the problem with that was that he wasn't sure he should actually get involved with another celestial mage. Meredy may have been a part of an independent guild and traveled all over Earthland to set many things right. But that was part of her appeal. He could tell that she chose to do these things not just to set things right that she herself may have done wrong. But also because she herself was generally kind in nature. Hibiki contemplated the pinkette beauty as he trampled through the forest.

The group traversed the underbrush with these emotions and sentiments rattling away in their brains. The journey amazingly went quickly and before they knew it the woods had darkened considerably and they could hear the call of game hens in the distance. They climbed up a peaking slope and were gazing up a homey looking log cabin.

Dash turned and smiled to the group. "Welcome to our home."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The group came to a small clearing in the woods. The fading sunlight broke through the canopy of trees and cast the cabin in a soft glow. Lucy had finally got Lucian to put her down. He had been overly persistent in carrying her the entire trek through the woods. He now had red marks marring his arms where she clawed and scratched at him to put her down.

His earnestness reminded her of another insistent pink headed male. Although when it came to that one she doubted he would come out with so many welts. She would after all be rejoicing inwardly that he was paying her that type of attention.

The cabin itself was a simple built well kept structure. Meredy and Mirajane cooed at it as if it were a doll house only, well, adult size. The logs that made up the cabin were obviously the trunks from the trees in the forest. In fact, Lucy deduced that the only reason the cabin was situated in this beautiful clearing was because they must have used the trees that were on this plot of land to make the cabin.

Natsu heard the pheasants and immediately ran in that direction, kicking up a cloud of dust trail behind himself. Lucy felt it necessary to follow him just to make sure he didn't get into any trouble.

The pheasants were kept in a large wire enclosure that made Lucy a bit sad. But if they flew away there went Lucian and Dash's food source. So she at least understood the reasoning. Nearby Lucy heard water and found a river flowing in the backyard. Lucy took a deep breath full of longing as she gazed at the beautiful scene. It left her tempted to sit on the riverbank while her toes dipped in the water. She sighed wistfully. _We honestly shouldn't dawdle. We need to be proactive about this job._ _The others are probably starting to plan things out without us._

Lucy grabbed Natsu's ear and pulled him into the cottage. He had been eyeballing the pheasants as if he would eat them right then, feathers and all. The group stood around the small living area. There was only really room for two beds and a kitchen/dining area. But the group tried to make due with the space as much as they could.

Dash looked apologetically at the group. "Sorry, I know it's a tad on the small side."

Erza smiled confidently. "That's all right. The guys can sleep outside tonight. Us girls will take lodging in the cabin." She cast a glance around the group, daring the guys to challenge her. But of course per normal no one was willing to defy Erza.

Lucian and Dash had both already made up their minds to visit the celestial world. They had been locked away from their home for too long and desired to return. Plus it would replenish their energies for when they were needed for the fight. There was this long drawn out argument about how time flowed differently there but the two spirits were quick to nullify this concern. "We only have to stay in the celestial spirit world a manner of seconds to fully replenish our energies. That should make it daybreak here when we pass back through the gate."

Lucy held up her key. "You know you don't have to rely on your own time. Yukino and I can always just call you back when we need you."

Lucian smirked. Truthfully he hadn't thought of that. He had been without a key for so long it would take him awhile to reacquaint himself with the ins and outs of having a celestial mage to fight for.

Once they returned to the spirit world Natsu raided the fridge. Turned out the two celestial spirits ate as much as 5 Natsus in one day, and they preplanned meals accordingly. There was several fish, pheasant, and vegetable dishes already prepared. Only cooking required was reheating them in the old fashioned stove. It wouldn't take long for the food to warm up and be ready for consumption.

The group had to make due with the one small dining room table by squeezing in tightly nearly elbow to elbow. The conversation at the table wasn't as boisterous as the norm for the members of Fairy Tail. In fact, the conversation was quiet and subdued and a certain pink headed male wasn't being his rambunctions jovial self at all. Even the way he was consuming his food was rather lack luster by comparison. It still fell out of his mouth on occasion, and when he did speak he still didn't wait until he was done swallowing before he started talking. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in concern.

The conversation took an abrupt turn when Jellal announced, "I was thinking that Meredy and myself might do some recon on the guild. See how big the building is and hopefully we can get an estimated number of members that might be inside. It would help us strategize it."

Everyone glanced back and for the between each other no one dropping their gaze to Erza's to see how she took this news. Truthfully they should have been discussing tactic all along but it was as if putting food in front of them had placed them all in a different state of mind.

Erza mentally agreed that his decision was sound but didn't completely trust Jellal to keep from actually attacking the guild on his own. "If that's the case then I would like to go with you and see it for myself."

Jellal's face remained impartial even though he was a bit annoyed by her decision. In truth he had considered covertly attacking the guild if he could keep to the shadows and equally co-manage the numbers with Meredy backing him up.

A couple hours later once the trio left Natsu excused himself from the cabin and went outside. Lucy tracked his movements with her eyes. _He was so quiet during supper. Is something wrong?_

She got up and followed him out of the cabin. She paused her for a moment and watched as he trekked behind the house. She hoped that he wasn't still hungry and attacked the pheasants. She wouldn't put it past him to attempt to do so. There was barely any leftovers remaining in the fridge after the group tackled the food with gusto. When she did find Natsu he was by the river bank holding a fishing pole. Where he got the fishing pole she had no clue but she wasn't surprised by his resourcefulness. At least they wouldn't have to worry about breakfast in the morning if he was fishing now.

Of course he caught her scent before he saw her. Strawberries, she forever smelled like strawberries and that smell would always stir him up and make him smile. He half grinned at her as she sat down beside him.

"Where'd you find the fishing pole?"

He didn't turn her way as she sat down beside him. "There's a shed beside the pheasant coop. I found it inside the door there."

"You don't really seem yourself. Are you okay?" Her hand touched his shoulder in comfort.

It took him a minute before he found himself shrugging. "I'm never that rambunctious when fishing. I don't wanna scare my lunch away."

Lucy mildly giggled at that. Her laughter didn't quite fit the situation though. It didn't fit the unease she currently felt. _Why am I feeling uneasy? Is it because he isn't being himself? He seems..._ _sad? Depressed? I honestly am not sure what he is feeling._

"That's not the reason though. I think I know you better then that, Natsu. You kind of, I don't know, seem sad right now."

"Honestly, this trip has already been long and we have barely scratched the surface. I know you want to become more powerful in your own right, Luce. But, you don't have to always feel like you need to prove yourself. You are strong, but like everyone you also have limitations. I kind of wish you would realize that."

Lucy was taken aback by this. He sounded intelligent and while she knew he wasn't dumb she didn't realize he could be so serious before. "Natsu, I do realize that. But, is it wrong for me to be the best celestial spirit mage I can be? I feel like it's human nature for me to want to improve myself. But, I also feel like finding these keys is part of a legacy quest that should fall upon Yukino and I. Between the two of us we have all of the gold zodiac keys. I feel it is only right we should end up with all the platinum keys also."

"Did you think about who would get what key?"

Natsu's question caught her off guard. Truth be told the thought never occurred to her. She bit her lip in concentration.

Natsu sighed. He didn't mean to get her upset.

"Luce, I'm sorry. I don't know what has me all riled up. I think I'm just missing Happy. Honestly, I think that is why I picked up the fishing pole to begin with."

Lucy patted Natsu's back. "Don't feel bad. You gave me a lot to think about. Things I should probably discuss with Yukino and consider for myself."

Natsu felt like a jerk for lecturing her. But he believed in her and he just wanted her to believe in herself.

OoO

Hours later Freed, Hibiki, and Elfman had all easily fell asleep under the night sky but Natsu was having trouble. He stared up at the stars and tried to recall the patterns that made up the constellations Lucy told him about. He didn't pay too much attention at the time to why the constellations were named the same as celestial spirits. He questioned to himself if the constellations were there first and the celestial spirits were named after them or vice versa. He wished he had played closer attention to Lucy when she had this lecture in the past. He regretted losing out on those quiet moments scattered here and there.

He wished he could turn to Happy and share all this with him. Granted Happy would probably ask if he was sick or make fun of him.

Natsu shifted on his bedroll so he was on his side facing the cabin. He smirked at the window. _If I can't be with my best bud Happy. Then I should go seek out my other best friend._ He grinned mischievously as he climbed in the window and managed to tuck himself in the bed that Lucy claimed as her own without waking her.

 **So...this story is officially caught up with the original now. I will leave the names the same for somewhere between a couple days to a week but afterward I will remove the other from my list. :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had a bit of difficulty with it. Turns out merging the two stories into one didn't work quite as seamlessly as I thought it would. Oh well.**

 **Completely new content from here on out? Are you excited? :)**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Whoever it was in the universe that controlled the hands of fate seemed to be playing some kind of cruel joke on Erza right now. Titania, Queen of the Faeries, was thinking that the title someone had dubbed her with long ago perhaps wasn't well deserved at the moment. Her emotions going cattywampus and barely suppressible. She was dealing with being irked at the insects that fluttered about in the forest trying to suck away her life force and cover her with a superabundance of unattractive puckered red welts all over her body. Because they had no map and the long extending branches of the trees around the trio formed a dense canopy veiling the stars from sight she was reluctant to admit to herself that she was afraid of getting lost. Then you had the person that impacted her emotions the most. Unfortunately at the moment instead of adoration she was feeling a tremendous amount of self doubt, regarding how he was dismissing her, and anger towards his lack of acceptance about the fact that he somehow deemed the team she was working with incapable of the task set before them. She couldn't bite her tongue any longer. She accelerated her movements so that she was able to push past the two who were leading the trek through the woods and is able to halt their movements.

Jellal stops and crosses his arms. "Erza, whatever this is about we don't have time for it now. We need to make the most of the time we have allotted to us so we are able to get back to the cabin in due course."

"Then let's adjust the time table accordingly to make time for it. Because I don't think this discussion can wait. You had the gall to anticipate and expect to run this errand all on your own. While you said you were only going to scope out the camp and come back with the info from your reconnaissance I could see the look in your eye. You were going to attempt to take down Venom's Talon on your own. In that moment of thoughtlessness you managed to belittled the capabilities of myself, my teammates, and my friends." He was one of the few people she usually quietly respected but right now her emotions were making her less likely to hold her tongue.

"If I apologize can we proceed forward?" It was obvious that Jellal was just attempting to postpone the inevitable.

"No, I'm not sure that is going to be enough to resolve this issue right now." Erza shook her head fiercely.

Meredy on the sidelines veiled a muttered, "Man, I wish I had popcorn right now."

Jellal scowled at Meredy barely catching her comment. "What do you want me to say, Erza?"

"Oh no, I am not going to feed you your own dialogue. You have to figure this all one out on your own."

Jellal sighed. If he were honest with himself she had every right to be angry with him. What he had done was inexcusable. He had rationalized that his methods were better for them all. But that was a load of crap because at the end of the day he just wanted to be able to get away from Erza as quickly as possible. He loved being with her and having the scarce moments to relish in his feelings for her. Unfortunately, he wasn't someone that was allotted much time, if any, to have romantic feelings about someone. Also, it wasn't fair to her for him to encourage her own feelings and let her wait around for him so they could have a few scarce moments to themselves.

"I am sorry. Please do believe that much, Erza. But I can't do this. I can't let us get wrapped up in this whirlwind back and forth romantic relationship that we just can't have. I realize that I could have let us just continue on with the plans as they stood. But I didn't want to spend and over-excessive amount of time in your presence."

Erza gasped. How cruel could he really be? "An over-excessive time in my presence!?"

Something in him broke, and he quivered as she punctuated each syllable with bitterness. He sighed. "I'm not good at articulating this but I just don't want to get caught up in the charade. We can pretend that we have all the time in the world with each other. The trouble is it just isn't true! I'm not going to let you wait around for me pining away when I just can't be there."

"You won't let me? Well let me tell you something. I do "pine away" for you as you so called it already. Your actions have no impact upon my own feelings." Erza was so angry but at this moment she knew she had to calm down. If she said these words in anger they wouldn't hold the depth of meaning behind them. So she took a deep breath before she proceeded with her tirade. "Look, I don't remember the exact quote or where I heard it. But I know I watched something where the female protagonist said something about not being able to change someone's mind or heart. You can't order my heart what to feel, Jellal." Suddenly she felt her emotions made her feel weary and deflated. "The same as I can't keep myself from feeling. You may not want to feel about me the way I feel about you and I can resp—"

Suddenly her words were taken away from her as he quickly pulled her against him and kissed her passionately. His unwillingness melted away as he tasted her lips for the first time. Erza's lips were only hesitant for a moment before they became more pliant under his own.

She never thought their first kiss would be in the woods about to take on their enemy. Nor did she mean to respond to his lips in such a tempestuous manner.

It was the clearing of a throat that made them break apart. "I'm sorry to interrupt this amorous display. But we should really keep going."

Jellal and Erza both cleared their throats and muttered an inarticulate noise of agreement.

OoO

The trio is now approaching a clearing. Jellal switches to telepathic communication so as not to alert any of the bandits that may be scouting the vicinity. _Okay we need to make the most of our abilities. I was thinking one of us should scout the towers and see how many guards are on duty at those points. One should attempt to get past those guards and see how many are off duty asleep in the fort. Then the last of us should scout the surrounding area and see if there are any footmen. Remember this is not a mission to take anyone out. If we alert anyone of our presence tonight it will create a problem for how we take them out tomorrow._

Meredy casts a three spread sensory link. _This should give us access to each other's abilities. But remember that if one of us gets hurt we all do so take precaution in that regard. I will sever the link if something becomes too risky._ Meredy turns and looks at Erza. _I don't suppose you have two requips that could blend us with the darkness and perhaps help us remain cloaked in stealth?_

 _I think I may have two._ She turned to look at Jellal. He wouldn't be able to requip in something since all her requips were female clothing and armor. They wouldn't fit him properly.

As if he read her worry he replied. _I can manage without._

 _Erza, form a mental picture in your mind at the two garments in question._ Once Erza did this because of the three spread sensory link both Meredy and Jellal were able to also see the requips in question. Jellal had to turn around immediately because he blushed quite profusely when he saw her garbed in one of the two. _Oh we can't have that._ Meredy requiped accessing Erza's magic. When Jellal turned back around he saw the rubber latex onesie that had popped in his vision. He drew a breath of thanks.

 _Where did that particular requip come from?_ He had to ask out of his own curiousity.

 _Ever hear of the Butt Jiggle Gang?_

 _Oh, say no more._ He looked up at the fort. _So that uniform should keep her from making much sound. I think she should probably try to sneak in to do the inside job. Let's see what you planned on requipping into._

Erza accessed her magic quickly to requip the uniform in question. Once the magic that cloaked the change dissipated she stood before them dressed head to two in black. Her hair was and face were hidden by the black cloth mask of the garment a ninja would wear.

 _Okay, Erza you take the towers and outside doors then. I will take point and walk the perimeter to see if there are any stragglers scouting the vicinity._

Meredy is able to create a diversion to pull the guard away who is manning the back door. She sneaks past him and lets herself in the fort immediately taking route to scout for the barracks where they all are sure to be sleeping. Luckily the fort is set up similarly to many others she has been in and she finds the room pretty much right away at the top of the stairs. Inside she does a mental tally of all the bodies inside snoozing. She is surprised at the numbers. _I'm counting probably about fifty bodies here at most. I am sure the group of leaders sleep elsewhere though so I would probably add another five to that list._

 _Each of the towers only have one man on point. In two out of four of the towers the bandit on duty is asleep. The main door has two standing guard and Meredy said there was one at the door in the back. So that's another seven._ Erza reported her findings. It seemed like they very over confident that they wouldn't be attacked by anyone at night. Either that or they were overconfident that no one would ever take them on at their home base.

 _I have only spotted three patrolling the outer perimeter. So I am going to come to the conclusion that there somewhere between sixty-five and seventy here at the fort._

 _I really wish we knew if any of them were also mages. It would make it easier to prep for this battle._ Meredy relayed her misgivings.

 _While I agree with you. I think this battle may be easier won then you may worry over. If we come back at night instead of doing this in the daylight we can catch them by surprise._ Erza relayed her thoughts.

They all reconvened back at the outer rim of the forest where they had initially started their scouting expedition. _We can't let our guard down however. They could be more formidable then they appear._

OoO

The exhaustion of the day began to hit the trios bodies as they made their trek back to the cabin. A collective gasp of relief passed through the three of them as they arrived at their destination. Jellal saw how tired the two were so he took it upon himself to leave a letter for the others to find in the morning.

 _Once you all awaken I ask that you let Meredy, Erza, and myself sleep. The plan is to attack the fort at night when their defense is weakened. There are somewhere between sixty-five and seventy bandits at the fort. Only ten were on patrol last night and I don't see a reason that the patrol numbers would change. I think we can easily overthrow them while their guard is down. Feel free to chart out some attack plans and don't let the three of us sleep past noon._

 _-J_

 **So I hate to admit it but personally I have never been much of a fan of Erza and Jellal. Don't get me wrong I don't dislike them they just have never been at the forefront of my mind either as characters or couples. The reason I mention this at all is because I am greatly hoping I did okay with their personalities this chapter and didn't disappoint those who are Jerza fans.**


End file.
